Ranma's Friend
by Bambi Star
Summary: *completed ch2 up* Ranma xovered: Ranma has a friend who understands him and can cheer him up any time of the day. Their feelings are shown as friendly but under that exterior... Can it be deeper?
1. One True Friend

This is a Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2 Crossover story. This is after the Sailor  
Senshi had defeated Sailor Galaxia and before Nodoka discovered Ranma's  
curse.  
  
Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Ranma's Friend ***  
Prologue - One True Friend  
By Bambi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
['']=panda signs  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a nice, beautiful day. The sky was blue, the sun was shiny. Everything  
was perfect and peaceful...  
  
"Ma-chan!" yelled a 4 year old girl as she stumbled a little while chasing  
after her friend. Her short blond hair was in up a unique style that  
resembled 2 round buns and curls. She had bright, intelligent, blue eyes that  
was the same shade as the sky. "That's MY odango!"  
  
Her friend was slightly older than herself and had short black hair and grey  
eyes with a tint of blue. Both children were wearing similar clothes; white  
shirt and while the girl wore a skirt, the boy wore blue jeans like-pants.  
  
The boy popped the meatball into his mouth and quickly swallowed it, before  
turning around while still running backwards. "Nyah! Nyah!" He stuck his  
tongue out. "You already have odangos on your head." He pointed to her hair  
and laughed, "Odango atama!"  
  
The girl stopped running as her lower lip trembled, tears starting to form in  
her eyes. Startled and not watching where he was going, the boy tripped and  
fell backwards. "Sa-chan! Don't cry!" He stood up and ran towards her.  
However, she started to cry and ran towards her mother who was sitting with  
his mother.  
  
The boy groaned as he followed quickly, he hoped that he won't get in trouble  
for making Sa-chan cry again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ikuko buttoned up her shirt as she finished breast-feeding her baby boy,  
Shingo. Nodoka smiled, it wasn't that long ago when she had would have done  
the same thing for Ranma. She missed being able to rock her child in her arms  
to sleep. Ranma had just grown up so fast before her eyes. She had talked to  
her husband about trying to have another child, but he had declined saying  
that one heir was enough. The disagreement resulted in an argument and so now  
she had bought herself and Ranma to her friend's place. She was starting to  
wonder if it was a good idea.  
  
Nodoka enjoyed Ikuko's companionship immensely, but she wasn't sure if she  
could tell her friend about wanting another child while Ikuko was busy  
rocking the baby to sleep in her arms. She hesitated. "May I... may I hold  
him?"  
  
Ikuko smiled at her high-school friend and passed the sleeping boy into  
Nodoka's waiting arms. It was 13 or 14 years now since they first met in  
high school. They attended university together until Nodoka got pregnant and  
married to Saotome Genma. She moved away from her disappointed parents and  
left no trace of where she was heading.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nodoka got pregnant at 20, but it was a miscarriage. At 21, she got pregnant  
again and nine months later, she had a beautiful energetic boy, Ranma. It was  
after Ranma's 1st birthday did the two best friends met up again.  
  
Nodoka was working at the hospital as a nurse when she heard about an  
abandoned 9 month old baby. She rushed to the scene and saw a familiar face  
there, Ikuko. Ikuko was staring at the baby with tears in her eyes, she was  
being held by a man. Nodoka hesitantly approach them not wanting to intrude,  
and spoke about how upsetting it was to see a baby, an innocent, in this  
situation. She found out that Ikuko and the man, her fiancee, Kenji had  
planned to adopt the baby once she got well. Only when Ikuko turned to face  
who she was talking to, did she finally realise it was Nodoka. The two women  
cried and hugged each other, promising each other to meet up afterwards to  
catch up on old times.  
  
Ikuko and Kenji had indeed adopted the cute bouncing baby and named her  
Tsukino Usagi, taking her to their new home at Minato-ku*. Usagi had grown up  
to be a happy, bright and healthy child. When Usagi was 3 years old, Ikuko  
had announced that she was pregnant and was going to have her own baby and  
another child. Everyone was happy for the couple.  
  
12 months later, Usagi had already turned 4 years old and was currently  
running towards them with tears in her eyes. Nodoka saw her son behind the  
girl and knew that he must have made Usagi cry again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mummy!" cried Usagi as she latched onto her mother's leg. The baby stirred  
slightly but then went back to sleep.  
  
Ikuko picked up her daughter and placed her on her lap. "What's wrong,  
sweetie?"  
  
Usagi sniffed as she pointed to the boy in front of them. "Ranma was being  
mean again. He teased me and called me odango atama." Ikuko looked at the boy  
who was staring at the ground and was shuffling the dirt with his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Sa-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry." He looked so guilty that  
Ikuko couldn't find it in her heart to even be angry at the boy. She looked  
at friend.  
  
Nodoka sighed as she patted her son's head, "Ranma dear, you got to learn not  
to tease people. They will get hurt by your words."  
  
Ranma sniffed and his eyes started to water, "I'm sorry, mummy."  
  
"Now apologise to Usagi-chan and promise her that you won't tease her again."  
Said Nodoka.  
  
Ranma bowed his head at his friend who was sitting on her mother's lap.  
"Gomen. I promise I won't call you odango atama anymore."  
  
Nodoka frowned slightly and was about to scold her son when Ikuko waved her  
off, laughing. "Ranma, remember that you have to always keep your promises,  
ok?"  
  
Ranma looked up in relief, "Hai. I promise I will always keep my promises."  
  
Ikuko laughed as she allowed her daughter down. She patted Ranma on the head,  
"There is no need to make that type of promise Ranma. Some promises are very  
hard to keep, so don't make any promises you know you can't keep, ok?"  
  
Ranma nodded again. "Ok, now go and play you two." Usagi grabbed Ranma's  
wrist and dragged him away as he protested.  
  
Ikuko laughed as she watched the two children. Nodoka sighed, "You handled  
that like it was nothing, Ko-chan."  
  
"Pardon?" Ikuko asked confused as she turned to look at her friend. Nodoka  
handed Shingo back to Ikuko.  
  
"I'm a bad mother." said Nodoka as tears started to form in her eyes. "Maybe  
that is why Genma doesn't want another child." She covered her face with her  
hands as Ikuko's eyes soften and she went to hug her friend, being extra  
careful not to drop or squash Shingo in process.  
  
"Don't say that No-chan." Ikuko said as she patted her friend on the back,  
"It can't be like that. You're a great mother."  
  
Nodoka looked at her teary-eyed. "Then why is Genma going to take Ranma away  
from me?"  
  
Ikuko pulled her in, patting her on the back. Her eyes narrowed. Saotome  
Genma was going to have to do some explaining.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tag!" yelled out Usagi as she laughed and dodged Ranma's outstretched arm.  
"You can't catch me!" She started to run off as Ranma quickly chased after  
her.  
  
"No fair!" cried out Ranma, "You cheated! I wasn't ready yet."  
  
"Nyah! Nyah!" Usagi stuck her tongue out. "In a real battle, your enemy won't  
just wait until you get ready!" Like Ranma previously, Usagi was not watching  
where she was going and she ran into another person, falling backwards onto  
her backside.  
  
Usagi was startled when she suddenly felt herself being picked up by the  
stranger. She was about to scream when she heard the familiar voice of  
Ranma's scary father.  
  
"So there you are." Usagi wasn't sure if she felt any more secure with  
knowing exactly who was behind her...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12 years later, present time:  
  
There as a light sprinkle of rain as most people were already warmly tucked  
in their beds. Sleeping soundly with their innocent minds filled with  
pleasant dreams. However, this was not the case for this particular person...  
  
A red head sat on the top of the roof of the Tendo Dojo staring at her hands,  
her eyes started to get blurry. (No men don't cry, it's a sign of weakness.)  
Tears started to drip from her eyes, (I'm no man, I can't even control my own  
life.) Tears now flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
"Ranma?" asked Akane worried as she sat down next to the crying girl as Ranma  
quickly wiped the tears away her eyes.  
  
"What do you want Akane?" asked Ranma, her voice full of venom, "You want to  
rub it in my face? Insult me? Hit me? Call me a pervert like you always do?"  
Despite her exterior anger, she was pledging silently for her fiancée to stay  
with her. But as always, her pleads were unheard.  
  
Akane started to get angry, "I was just trying to be nice." Akane clenched  
her fist and stomped back inside. Ranma watched her retreating back and saw  
that she was alone once again.  
  
"I'm alone again." she whispered, "I'm always alone." Unnoticed by her, the  
three Tendo girls was spying on her. She pulled her legs close to her,  
wrapping her arms around them as she looked down, "Why is it so hard?" Tears  
once again begun to form. "Why me? Why must I have at least three fiancées  
that none understands me. Why is everyone just treating me as a prize? Why  
can't they leave me alone? But not be here when I need them...?"  
  
Ranma buried her face in her arms sobbing. Her painful sobs were would break  
any mother's heart. Her body trembled as if her whole soul was tortured, as  
she gently rocked herself. Her red hair damp from the cool night and  
sprinkling rain.  
  
A white light appeared beside her as she sniffed and turned to watch the  
light forming a figure. "Ma-chan..." Whispered the angel as she kneeled down,  
wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. "Are you alright?" Ranma sniffed  
again, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist and cried on her  
shoulder. The angel stoked her back gently. "Just let it all out."  
  
In the distance, lightning would be seen and the sound of the thunder could  
be heard. The rain started to grow into a thunderstorm as the two young women  
just held each other tightly, wrapped in the wings of the senshi.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's... that's Eternal Sailor Moon." Gasped Nabiki as she and her sisters  
spied on Ranma from inside. "I can't believe that Ranma is friends with her,  
yet alone knows her." She wanted to take a picture of them now, but that  
would draw their attention to her and her sisters. She couldn't believe that  
the young woman who saved the world multiple times was so close to her, yet  
so far away.  
  
Kasumi smiled warmly, "Ranma has really good friends, doesn't he?"  
  
Akane just frowned. (Hentai...)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The storm died down to the light sprinkle of rain again as the two young  
women remained in their embrace...  
  
After a few minutes, Ranma drew away from the warmth of her friend's arms and  
wiped away her tears. ESM (Eternal Sailor Moon) giggled. "You baka." she  
teased, "It's raining. Wiping your eyes won't dry your face."  
  
Ranma glared at her angrily before her eyes softened and she sighed.  
"Sa-chan..." She stared out into the night sky. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The Sailor Senshi was startled with her question. "I... I wanted to see you."  
She looked down at the roof tiles, allowing her transformation to reverse.  
"Besides, why are _you_ out here? Where are you sitting in the rain?" She  
grabbed her blond pigtails and squeezed out the water.  
  
Ranma sighed as she leaned her head against the other woman's shoulder. "Mum  
visited again." The red head took a deep breath then continued, "She was so  
persistence to make 'Ranko' feminine..." Ranma paused no longer wanting to  
continue.  
  
Usagi knew there was something that her friend wasn't telling her but decided  
that she wouldn't push him to tell her. Instead she decided to change the  
topic. Looking out wishfully at the night sky, she spoke. "Ma-chan, how would  
like to fly away from all this sorrow? We can be free, free like a bird."  
  
Ranma lifted her head up from her friend's shoulder to look at her. Tears  
were running down her cheeks as Ranma wiped them away with her thumb.  
"Usagi..."  
  
The blond smiled at her, "Thank you..." She looked down again. "Mamoru dumped  
me again." She pulled her legs towards her chest. "I guess I kind of knew  
that our relationship would last much longer." Said Usagi noncommittally.  
She then laughed bitterly, "After all, it's probably about the fifth time  
already. You would think that in the time of 2 years, or 24 months, or 104  
weeks, 730 days or 17 520 hours that he could say those three simple words to  
me. I guess I was wrong..."  
  
"Usagi..." Ranma placed a hand on her shoulder. "The guy's just a moron. He  
doesn't deserve you."  
  
Her friend turned and looked at her, smiled weakly. The Tendo sisters gasped  
again seeing that Sailor Moon were no older than themselves. "He was meant to  
be my Prince, my knight in shining armour. I always believed that we were  
always meant to be together... I was 'destinied' to be with him for all  
eternity." She then smirked, but the joke didn't reach her eyes. "I guess  
Destiny screwed that one up."  
  
Ranma licked her lips to moisten them. "Sa-chan... there's something I need  
to ask of you..." Usagi turned to her friend, it was very rare that he would  
become so serious. "Do you think that my mother would accept me?"  
  
"N... na... NANI?!" yelled Usagi standing up. "Of course! You're her only  
child! Why did you ask me that?!"  
  
Ranma looked down at the tiles, "I'm no man inside so why bother with the  
outside. That way even if mother won't accept me, I can still commit  
seppuku and have my honour."  
  
Usagi gritted her teeth angrily. "Ranma..." She then took a deep breath and  
sighed, sitting back down. "If this is about you crying than know that:  
People can cry, even the strongest of warriors."  
  
"But..."  
  
Usagi interrupted him, "Ranma, we're only human. And since we are human, we  
have a thing called emotions. I mean I cry all the time and I can still save  
the world, can't I?" Usagi then chuckled, "Actually it's more like wailing."  
Ranma smiled to herself after hearing the truth in her friend's voice. Usagi  
then paused poking her finger at Ranma's chest. "Think about it this way. How  
are you any less 'manly' since you gotten cursed?"  
  
"I'm a girl half of the time!" exclaimed Ranma, the smile was gone.  
  
Usagi smirked, "Does that mean that you are girl here too?" She poked Ranma's  
forehead. "Does your heart change with your body?" She poked Ranma's chest  
again. "And do you start acting like a girl, because you can a girl's body?"  
Ranma didn't answer as Usagi continued. "No, no you don't. Do you? I know  
you, Ranma. I know you ever since you were 1 years old. I know that you  
don't believe that killing yourself with satisfy anything. I know that you  
are not stupid enough to even 'think' about committing seppuku. Right?" She  
laid her gaze on her.  
  
Ranma nodded, "Hai..." She then wanted to protest, "But..."  
  
Usagi placed a finger on her lips. "Shh... Also, you have only gotten cursed  
for almost a year now. Literally speaking, you have not been a girl half of  
the time."  
  
"I think you've been hanging around Ami too much." Muttered Ranma under her  
breath.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Maybe, ne?" Ranma looked at her friend's smiling face and  
felt herself smiling back too. "Besides..." Usagi started to unbutton her  
wet blouse. "I'll prove to you that you're still a man regardless of what  
form. To do that, I'll make love to you."  
  
Ranma's and the Tendo daughters' eyes widen as Ranma slowly backed away  
waving her arms in front of her. "Ok, ok! I believe you. I'm a man. I'm a  
man. 100% man." Ranma nodded vigorously while retreating away from her  
friend.  
  
Usagi grinned as her as she removed her shirt. Ranma froze. The blond then  
squeezed all of the water out of her shirt and wore it back on. Ranma face-  
faulted. "Sa-chan..." whined Ranma, "Don't do that!"  
  
Usagi's grin widened as she stood up, walking towards Ranma. "See me tomorrow  
after school, ne?" She patted the redhead on the head, as Ranma looked up at  
her annoyed. Usagi leaned down close to Ranma and whispered into her ear. "We  
need to erase Akane and her sisters' memory of us again. But the technique is  
starting to become inefficient."  
  
Ranma sighed, "We really need to be more careful." Her shoulders slumped,  
"You know how much I hate to do that to them."  
  
Usagi looked at her sympathetically before looking up at the sky, it was not  
longer raining. "Oh, and one more thing before I leave..."  
  
"Yes?" asked Ranma confused.  
  
Usagi took out a thermos from her sub-dimensional pocket and poured it over  
the redhead. "You're just so much cuter this way." She winked at black hair  
martial artist as she turned around, ready to leap away when she suddenly  
paused. "Oh yeah." She toss Ranma a package. "This is for you. See me  
tomorrow after school." With that, she leaped off, teleporting back to her  
home.  
  
Ranma looked inside the bag confused and saw a few muffins and a note. He  
took the note and read it, 'To my best friend in the whole world Ma-chan,  
love your friend Sa-chan. P.S. Don't worry, it's edible. =Þ' Ranma smiled as  
he took out one of her muffins and examined it. It looked perfect. He  
hesitantly bit into the muffin. After tasting it, he quickly devour the rest  
of her muffins. (Yum! Chocolate chip, my favourite. I must thank her for  
everything tomorrow.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nabiki turned to her sister. "Akane, I think you should start being nice to  
Ranma now."  
  
Kasumi nodded, "Yes, he might soon fall in love with that girl if not  
already."  
  
Akane frowned, folding her arms in front of her chest. "What makes you think  
I care about who that pervert loves."  
  
"Akane, are you trying to fool us or just yourself?" asked Nabiki. "We've  
seen you sneak peeps at him when you thought no one was watching. Also if you  
don't do something soon, you might lose him forever."  
  
They watched as Ranma finished eating and leaped down to the ground. Akane  
stuck her nose up into the air, not having a care in the world about her  
fiance. "He can have that... that girl, if he wants."  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other and shrugged. "Well... he breaks the  
engagement or if he's in love with someone else don't come crying to us."  
said Nabiki as she and Kasumi stood up, "Think about it."  
  
Akane stared after her two other sisters, her 'I couldn't care less'  
attitude dropped and her eyes sadden. (Ranma...)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saotome Genma bruised and battered, looked around for his wife as he lowered  
the blond child back to the ground. Usagi quickly ran to join his son and  
both of them was looking up at him expectedly. It was practically routine  
that whenever Ranma was playing with Usagi, he would have to lecture Ranma  
about playing with girls was unmanly and it was not what a true martial  
artist would do. He would then take his son and leave his wife with her  
friend. But today was different.  
  
Spotting his wife with her friend, he turned and approached them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi turned to her friend in confusion, "Ma-chan, why hasn't your father  
taken you back home yet?"  
  
Ranma shrugged and watched his father. "I think because he and mother had an  
argument. It was pretty bad, worse than usual." He stared down at the ground  
while scuffing his feet on the dirt. He then looked up at his friend and  
grinned, "Let's sneak up on them!"  
  
He grabbed Usagi's wrist and dragged her towards the adults where Usagi's  
mother was arguing with Ranma's father. The two children hid in the bushes  
and listened.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Saotome Genma! You have some explaining to do!" Demanded Ikuko standing up.  
Nodoka looked startled as she tugged her friend's shirt. Ikuko ignored the  
tugging. "Why are you planning to take Ranma away for a longer training  
trip?!"  
  
Genma scowled, "As the heir of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial  
Arts, Ranma must be the best martial artist in his generation!" He then  
sighed, trying to reason with his wife. "No-chan. We had already discussed  
this. You had raised Ranma well, but I must train him probably. So you must  
sacrifice your maternal feelings for the sake of Ranma's future!"  
  
Genma kneeled down then bowed in front of his wife, Ikuko looked startled and  
sat down slowly, feeling faint. "If you truly love our son then you must  
allow me to train him as I see fit. Be patient, and you will see the wisdom  
in this course."  
  
Ikuko turned to her friend, "Nodoka-chan..."  
  
Nodoka didn't hear her friend because she was lost in her own thoughts. "For  
the sake of Ranma's future..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Usagi turned to look at each other. They couldn't believe what they  
hearing. "Ranma..." started Usagi but Ranma quickly covered her mouth. Usagi  
nodded finally understanding what to do and Ranma released her. The two  
quietly left the area.  
  
Once they were out of hearing range, Ranma looked up at his friend, his eyes  
watery. "I want to stay here. I don't want to go."  
  
Usagi placed her arms around her friend as he hugged her back tightly, crying  
on her shoulder. Usagi started to cry too. "Don't worry Ma-chan. We'll write  
to each other everyday so we'll feel as if you're still here!"  
  
Ranma slowly drew away from his friend's embrace and announced. "Usagi-chan.  
You'll always be my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nodoka! As proof of my convictions... I will make a promise to you. I swear  
to make Ranma the greatest martial artist of his generation!" Exclaimed  
Genma. "He will become a man among men! This I swear! And if I fail, on my  
honor he and I will commit seppuku!"  
  
The two women stared at him shocked. "S-s-seppuku?" Stammered Ikuko. "You're  
that serious?"  
  
Genma nodded as Nodoka slowly stood up, both Ikuko and Genma turned to watch  
her. Nodoka bowed towards her friend, "Ikuko, thank you for having us but we  
really should leave now." She smiled at her friend, putting on a brave face.  
Genma stood up and took her hand into his.  
  
"Come on No-chan, let's go home."  
  
Nodoka nodded and they started to walk away.  
  
"Nodoka..." whispered Ikuko. She stood up ready to follow them when she heard  
her son crying inside, waking up from his sleep. Sighing, she turned and  
walked inside.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Usagi noticed as Ranma's parents walked towards them. Ranma quickly  
turned to his friend, "Don't ever forget me." He leaned towards her and  
planted a kiss on his surprised friend's lips.  
  
Pulling away he noticed a tear running down his friend's cheeks. He wiped it  
away and smiled, "See you soon, Sa-chan." With that, he ran up to join his  
parents. Turning back as they started to leave her property, he smiled and  
waved. Usagi watched silently as they walked away, the sun setting behind  
her.  
  
"Ma-chan..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to present time:  
  
The now 16 year old Tsukino Usagi was laying in her bed on her stomach, while  
kicking her legs back and froth. A pencil in her hand and a sketch book in  
front. (I hope he liked the muffins.) Usagi absently drew Ranma's face in her  
art book, while she thought of him. (They were the first successful batch  
I've ever made.)  
  
While Usagi was caught up with her thoughts, she didn't notice as Luna had  
leapt through her open window and landed on her bed until her pet spoke up.  
"Hi Usagi-chan." Looking at her guardian's art book, she asked curiously.  
"Who's that?"  
  
Usagi looked down and to her surprised there was a very detail drawing  
picture of Ranma. She smiled, "Just a close friend." She then sat up onto her  
legs as she grinned. "Back from Artemis' place so early?"  
  
Luna had blushed, a faint tint of red on her cheek. Changing the subject to  
draw her friend away from her love life, she looked at her suspiciously,  
"Anyway, don't you have homework to do Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi groaned and got off her bed. "Fine." Luna looked at her surprised,  
(Usagi was actually going to do her homework? Her break up with Mamoru must  
be hit her harder than I thought. She's didn't even cry.) Luna leapt up onto  
Usagi's desk and watched as Usagi did her maths homework, or at least,  
attempted to do her maths homework... (Unless she was over him a long time  
ago.) Luna leapt back up to the bed and looked at the picture Usagi drew.  
(Could it be possible that she is in love with this boy?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an apartment not far from the Tsukino household, a young man slept.  
Exhausted from the day's events, Chiba Mamoru quickly returned and without  
any dinner, went straight to sleep hoping for a peaceful rest. However, that  
could not be possible.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mamoru looked around himself, the area was all covered in mist and fog. The  
temperature was low and the area was dark. He felt heavy and looked down upon  
himself to realise him was wearing armour. The exact same armour as he wore  
back in the Moon Kingdom as Prince Endymion, in fact.  
  
Suddenly from no where a voice spoke up. "Finally, you have arrived." Mamoru  
looked around for the familiar voice. The voice was familiar but the tone  
wasn't. If only he could pinpoint who it belonged to...  
  
"Since you no longer love my daughter, it is unnecessary for you to protect  
her."  
  
Prince Endymion yelled, "No, Queen Serenity!" The place suddenly was covered  
with pink light. "I love you Usagi!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mamoru sat up gasping for air while drenched in his own sweat. (What was  
that?) He drew the bed sheets away and stood up, walking towards his balcony.  
(It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.) He placed his hand on the steel  
piece of his door frame. Turning back he sat his transformation rose laying  
on the nightstand next to his bed.  
  
Picking the red rose up he studied with the dim moonlight. (Or was it?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi raised her head up in flash. (I must have fallen asleep while trying to  
do my maths homework. Maths always makes me sleepy!) Suddenly she felt some-  
thing wrong, her danger sense was going off. "Luna!" Hissed Usagi. "I feel  
some nega vibes." Taking out her brooch she transformed, "Moon Eternal, make  
up!" With a dazzling display of light and wings, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in  
Usagi's place.  
  
Luna looked up to watch the ending of Usagi's transformation. "Let's go Luna.  
I'll contact the others." The feline nodded as she leaped on the Senshi's  
shoulder as ESM opened the window and leapt out.  
  
Without warning, her communicator suddenly started beeping. "Mega nega  
vibes?" Asked ESM while pressing the receive button and running towards the  
nearby park.  
  
Super Sailor Mars nodded, "Right, I feel it's located near Mamoru-san's  
apartment. I'm currently headed towards it."  
  
"I sense it's nearby here at the park." said ESM as she could see the park in  
view.  
  
"Me too." Agreed Super Sailor Mercury as she just received the messages.  
  
Luna frowned, "We may need to split up."  
  
"V, Jup and Mars goes to Mamoru's apartment while me and Merc will go to the  
park." Commanded ESM. "Always be on your guard! If anything happens, be sure  
to report!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Good luck guys!" Added Jupiter before everyone broke up their communication  
and continued on their destination.  
  
"I have a feeling it's a trap." spoke up Artemis while riding on Sailor  
Venus' shoulder. "It's not safe."  
  
Venus frowned, "Who said it was ever safe?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ESM stopped short at the park and gasped. "What's that?" There was some type  
of black portal, looking like a black void with a whirlpool in the centre.  
  
"It feels so dark, so evil..." stated Luna, shivering.  
  
ESM watched angrily as something or someone came out of the portal. (They  
just always have to spoil my peace...) Her thoughts trailed off as she saw  
the figure appearing to be human and was approaching them, she took an  
defensive stance she learnt from Ranma.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" She studied the figure, it was female and  
looked familiar. Her hair was silver done up the same hairstyle as herself's.  
ESM gasped as her eyes widened, "Mother?!"  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? E-mail me at: bambi_star@dingoblue.net.au - Primary e-mail  
bambi_star9@hotmail.com - Secondary E-mail  
Or visit me at: http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/  
OR : http://www.geocities.com/bambi_star9/  
  
Re-Written on: 09/07/01 


	2. Ranma's Tanjoobi: Part A

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used   
without permission. All other ideas and characters belong to me, Bambi Star.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Ranma's Friend ***  
Part 1 - Ranma's Tanjoobi(1): Part A  
By Bambi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mother?!"  
  
Sailor Moon unconsciously took a step back while lowering her defences in   
disbelief after her initial shock. The shock of seeing her mother in front of  
her being so cold, dark and so evil was disturbing... Preoccupied with the   
shock of seeing her mother in flesh and blood, with a evil smirk and icy   
glare on her face she didn't notice the entry of Sailor Mercury into the   
park, nor the other creatures that continued to pour out of the dark portal.  
  
The Eternal Sailor Senshi felt her heart beginning race and sweat forming on  
her face as she whispered horrified, "No... You can't be her." She   
unconsciously took another step back defensively. Why was her mother here?   
Did she have to fight her? Did she become evil?  
  
The tall elegant woman was wearing a Sailor senshi-like uniform exactly the   
same as her own, only much darker. Behind her were several other gathered   
Sailor Senshi dressed in like her own senshi, also in much darker uniforms.   
"Minako? Mako? Ami?" She asked confused. In the back of her mind, something   
stated that this was a trap. The people, who were standing in front of her   
right now, should not have existed. There were creatures of evil and chaos,   
unless her own senshi. She felt fear upon looking at them. But it wasn't   
possible to have two senshi at the same time... Right?  
  
Sailor Mercury ran up to the side her leader, slightly breathless from the  
sprinting as soon as she had transformed. "Sailor Moon?" Luna looked at her   
in confusion as her eyes suddenly slightly narrowed. She leaped from the   
leader's shoulder to the blue haired senshi's who at least seemed more   
responsive at the moment.  
  
Sailor Moon's mind finally registered the presence beside her and her eyes  
widen as she turned and stared at her blue haired friend next to her, before   
turning to look at the other Sailor Mercury, standing directly opposite of   
her Mercury. Sailor Moon placed a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache   
coming along. What was going on? At the back of her mind, she knew what was   
happening, but she just couldn't deem what to think. Finally her mind was   
set.  
  
"Mercury, Luna, I want you two to stay back and scan them and the portal."  
Mercury looked like she was about to protest when Sailor Moon spoke up. "Do   
it!" commanded Sailor Moon, she had wasted enough time with the confusion and  
she just came coming up with the same conclusion that they were evil beings   
that were shaped to look like them. As Mercury nodded startled, the ice   
senshi then ran off to hide behind a tree, taking a quick look behind her at   
the scene before quickly taking out her mini-laptop to analysis the   
situation.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Moon, her eyes narrowing. She readied herself  
back to a defensive stance. Mother like alike or not, she still had the world  
counting on them to save from evil beings like the ones in front of her.   
  
The other Sailor Moon who looked much like her mother, smirked with a gleam   
in her eyes. Dark Sailor Moon's dark blue eyes chilled the depths of Usagi's   
soul. Frozen, the leader of the Sailor Senshi did not sense the approaching   
attack from behind her fast enough until Mercury yelled...  
  
"Behind you, Sailor Moon!"  
  
The winged senshi turned around as the fireball struck her full in the chest,  
sending her flying back. "Sailor Moon!" Screamed Mercury and Luna as they run  
towards her. Her fuku was burnt and tattered, her skin burning. Her 'mother'  
laughed.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Eternal Sailor Moon caught the rebound off the ground as  
she landed and leaped up into the air, another thing she was taught from  
Ranma. Taking out her tial, she looked down to observe who blasted her. It  
was Sailor Mars. Or at least it 'looked' like her... There were now five  
people below her, not counting her teammates. They were not attacking Mercury  
or Luna, but instead they were holding hands, standing in a circle. It was  
almost like...  
  
Her eyes widen, she had to get her and Mercury and Luna out of there, and   
fast! They were going to use the Sailor Attack! Sailor Moon didn't know how   
they were going to perform it, nor did she care at the moment as she dropped   
back down to the ground, landing gracefully. "Come on!" She yelled as she   
grabbed Mercury's wrist, dragging the startled girl while started sprinting   
away from the scene.  
  
She turned around watching as they glowed, calling and drawing out their  
powers. She felt fear creeping up into her heart. "What are we going to do?!"  
She exclaimed. "We just can't always run away!"  
  
Luna shook her head while holding onto Mercury's shoulder for dear life, "No,  
the only thing we can do right now is to run. Especially if they are going to  
use the Sailor Attack."  
  
"How is this possible?" Gasped Sailor Moon as she turned around once more,  
their enemies were getting stronger, she could feel it. "Are they our   
clones?!" She thought back to last year when they had to fight Chibi-usa as   
Black Lady. If they could turn someone good to evil, then what would be the  
possibility for them of cloning another person to be evil?  
  
"It's a possibility." Answered Mercury while looking down at her data. "But  
they would need our DNA to make such a thing." Mercury didn't see the large  
root sticking out on the ground and she tripped, throwing her laptop into the  
air.  
  
"Mercury!" Screamed Sailor Moon as she tried to help Mercury back up while  
looking at the approaching large dark energy ball. "Get up! Get up!" She  
desperately tugged at Mercury up to be freed. The laptop smashed to the   
ground due to gravity and broke into several pieces.  
  
Mercury's eyes started to water, not because of her laptop, but the fact that  
they may all die because of her. "Usagi, Luna, go! Leave me here."  
  
"No! I'm not going to let you die!" Sailor Moon pulled harder with all her  
might. She turned around and watched as the dark energy started to enclose  
around her. She wrapped her body around her blue-haired friend and Luna   
protectively. Hoping to shield them as best as she could from the blast. Hot  
tears trailing off her cheeks on dropped onto Mercury's face.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt burning pain of blast. Her wings felt  
like they were burning in an open flame. She held onto her blue-hair friend   
tighter as Luna was held by the ice senshi and hoped that Ami and Luna would  
be able to make it out alive... She gritted her teeth feeling the darkness   
consuming her... to her death... darkness...  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" yelled a voice in the distance. Her mother? What was she  
doing here?  
  
"Mama..." She slowly opened her eyes and only saw white light.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" yelled Ikuko as she shook  
her daughter desperately, trying to wake her up. Fear was shown on her face.  
  
Relief flooded back into her as she saw her daughter's eyes opening slowly.  
"Usagi!" She hugged her startled daughter tightly in her arms. "God, you gave  
me such a fright when you didn't wake up."  
  
Usagi blinked back the brightness. "Mama?" She felt her moist face, she was  
still alive? She then looked down at her hands, studying them. It was all a  
nightmare... all a nightmare... She hugged her mum back tightly and cried on  
her shoulder. "Mama... It was so horrible... I thought I was going to die..."  
  
"Shh..." whispered Ikuko as she caressed her daughter's hair. "It's alright,  
you're safe now. It was all just an nightmare."  
  
After a few minutes, Ikuko released her daughter. "Come on, Usagi-chan. Why  
don't you get cleaned up? I'm sure that it would just be all washed away and  
by the time you reach school, it would be all forgotten." She smiled at her  
daughter to assure her.  
  
"Hai." Her mother stood up from her bed to leave. "Mama?" Ikuko turned   
around. "Arigato..." Ikuko smiled then left, closing her door behind her.  
  
Usagi took a few moments to just stare at her bed sheets, "It was all just a  
nightmare..." Somehow, she just couldn't shake off the feeling that it was  
more than that...  
  
She shook her head, there was no use in worrying about it now. She got out of  
her sweat-drenched bed sheets and stretched. "Now, time for a shower..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi yawned as she slowly started undressing, thinking back to the night-  
mare. She knew that she had told herself not to worry about it but her mind  
just wandered back to it. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she  
didn't see the open window, nor the smirking pigtail boy dressed in the red  
chinese shirt and black pants standing next to it.  
  
Ranma watched as his friend was starting to take off her top when he decided  
to speak up. "Are you always this easy to peep on?"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" Screamed Usagi as she jumped in fright. Panicking she ran to  
cover herself with a towel then to find a weapon. Finding none, she took her  
PJ pants from the ground and threw it over the intruder. She charged at him,  
her clenched fist readied back. "Die you..." Ranma dodged it easily and  
laughed.  
  
"You really got to work on your attacking skills, Sa-chan."  
  
Usagi gasped and was unable to stop her hand in time from contacting it with  
her friend's face. *Slap!* Ranma stared down at her, annoyed, a red handprint  
on his right cheek.  
  
"Epp!" Squeaked Usagi after realising who it was and what she just done. She  
held her sore hand, "R-R-Ranma..." She slowly backed away from him, her towel  
dropping. "You jerk!"  
  
Ranma blinked at her as she continued, "Why did you have to go and do that?!  
Now I hurt both of us." After a slight pause, she tried to calm her rushing  
heart and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you 'always' have to do  
that?"  
  
She watched as her friend's expression turned from confusion to the cocky,  
confident grin she was so used to. He started to approach her, his grin  
becoming somewhat perverted.  
  
"Why, but of course." Usagi slowly backed away. He was starting to scare her.  
"You know just how much I 'love' to spy on near half-naked women."  
  
"Gak! You're so perverted!" cried out Usagi as she slipped on a bar of soap  
while trying to avoid coming near Ranma. Her shirt flying up to show just  
exactly how much she was still wearing... just a long shirt...  
  
Ranma ran forward and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her up  
against his chest. He didn't seem the least disturbed that he was holding  
onto a half-naked young woman in his arms. Not to mention that could he could  
easily take 'much' advantage of the situation. "You should be more careful,  
Sa-chan." Lectured Ranma as he released her.  
  
"Umm... yeah..." She blushed slightly, looking down at the ground. Best  
friend or not, Ranma was still a guy. And having him just seen her like  
that... was just so embarrassing! She didn't care much about it in the past,  
but ever since she had dated Mamoru she had been a little more cautious about  
the opposite sex. From what she had learnt, guys only wanted one thing.  
  
She then scowled herself and looked up, this was Ranma! The guy she knew all  
her life! She practically knew him like the back of her hand! He had  
shrugged, back to his normal self. "Anyways, I'm just trying to be what  
everyone thinks I am."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to retort something back as a reply when she froze,  
hearing footsteps approaching the room. "Usagi?" Ikuko knocked on the door.  
Usagi could hear her mother's voice filled with concern. "Is everything ok?  
Who are you talking to?"  
  
Usagi sighed with relief, glad it wasn't Shingo or something else. "Every-  
thing is fine, mama. It's just Ranma."  
  
"Hi Tsukino-obasan." greeted Ranma through the door.  
  
Usagi heard her mother chuckled and she could just picture the image that was  
currently going though her mother's mind. "Hi Ranma. That's good that I was   
worried for nothing." About now, her mother would be having thoughts about   
when she would get grandchildren, Usagi scowled. "Have a lovely 'chat' you  
two. But don't be late for school!" Ikuko laughed and Ranma and Usagi both   
listened as her footsteps walked away from the door, becoming more distant.  
  
Usagi muttered something under her breath as Ranma rubbed the back of his  
neck awkwardly. "Anyways, what's the 'real' reason you're here?" Spoke  
Usagi, trying to relieve the awkwardness from the air.  
  
Before Ranma could answer, they heard the familiar footsteps again. "Oh and  
Usagi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Make sure you use protection."  
  
Usagi took a moment to realise what her mother was talking about before she  
blushed furiously. "MA!!!" She looked over at Ranma, hoping that he didn't  
hear or was ignoring the conversation. She noticed his ears slightly red.  
  
"No need to be shy, dear. You're at that age. Oh and Ranma?" If Ranma had  
been ignoring her mother or not, he now focused his full attention on what  
Ikuko was saying outside the room. "You do have one handy, don't you?"  
  
Ranma's face felt as if it was on fire. "Err..." He turned to Usagi  
desperately, looking for help. But she wasn't doing much better than he was.  
He could now clearly see why Usagi's and his mother were the best of friends.  
  
"If you need one, just ask, ok?" Usagi looked a little ill as well as  
embarrassed.  
  
"Hai..." said Ranma, unsure of what or how to reply. They both hear Ikuko  
walking off again, hopefully for the last time.  
  
Usagi and Ranma both sighed in relief as they looked away from each other for  
a while, allowing their faces to return to the natural colour. "Sorry about  
that..." Muttered Usagi. "Man, she's so embarrassing..."  
  
"Yeah..." agreed Ranma. Although he was slightly envious that Usagi at least  
had her mother around for some 'entertainment', he was also glad that his own  
mother wasn't around. Because surely if Usagi's and his mother teamed up  
against them, they wouldn't even stand a chance against them until they were  
sure Ranma was very 'manly'.  
  
They stood around there awkwardly, until Usagi stepped into the shower ring  
and pulled the curtain, obscuring any clear vision he could get of her other  
than her silhouette. He watched as she removed her shirt but then quickly  
turned away after realising what he was doing. "Anyways..." He coughed,  
clearing his throat while using it as a distraction. "I did it. But the 110  
shampoo is running out..."  
  
He could hear the water started to be turned on, "Oh... That's ok, I  
guess..." She trailed off, "We probably erased enough of their memory  
already..." She paused, thinking about something before requesting, "Pass me  
the toothpaste and my toothbrush please."  
  
Ranma walked over to the sink basin and took the toothpaste and her tooth-  
brush from the rack. Placing it in her outstretched arm. He could see her  
nod of thanks.  
  
"I guess... I still don't like it..." He went to the window and leaned  
against the window sill, looking out at the other buildings. For some reason  
the Tsukinos had enlarged the window from the size of what it used to be.  
Maybe it was so that Usagi could have a quicker escape route. He'll have to  
ask her one day.  
  
Usagi spat out the toothpaste in her mouth before talking, "I'm sorry..." She  
filled her mouth with water, hoping to quickly get rid of the horrible  
burning mint on her tongue. She spat the water out and continued talking. "I  
guess I shouldn't be going around near your place as her anymore..."  
  
Ranma frowned as he turned around, "Sa-chan..." He then trailed off and  
sighed. "I really should introduce them to you, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Up to you." Usagi turned off the water to hear someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Baka-oneechan! Hurry up!" yelled Usagi's younger brother, Shingo, through  
the door.  
  
Usagi groaned, a annoyed vein visible. She then yelled back, "Don't call me  
that! I'm being as fast as I can!"  
  
"Yeah right..." Shingo muttered as they heard him walk away.  
  
Usagi grumbled about annoying younger brothers while clenching on the wet  
curtain. As she opened the curtain, Ranma turned his head to face her, "Say  
Sa-chan..." He trailed off, mouth agape as he stared at her. "Kawa-" He  
stopped himself from saying the whole word and forced his head to turn the  
other direction. "Gomen..."  
  
Usagi blushed, "Ah, it's my fault. Don't worry about it..." She made sure  
that he wasn't watching and stepped out, running to grab her towel from the  
rack. She quickly dried herself and regain her composure. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Ummm...." Ranma searched through his mind trying to remember what he wanted  
to ask. His face was still burning. Normally when he saw her naked, it  
wouldn't be a big deal. But now since her mother had suggested 'improper'  
behaviour, he found himself thinking of 'perverted' and 'manly'(2) thoughts.  
He knew it just got to be Usagi's mother's fault.  
  
As Ranma racked his brain to remember, Usagi quickly took the opportunity to  
get dressed in her undergarments, and while her hair was wrapped in her  
towel, she looked for a hair dyer.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right!" exclaimed Ranma as he slapped his fist against his  
palm. "Where are we..." He trailed off after he saw that his friend was  
blowing her hair dry and she couldn't hear him. He frowned, it was like she  
had totally forgotten that he was still there.  
  
He walked up behind her, about to tap her on her shoulder when he paused.  
From the look of her expression from the mirror, he could see that she wasn't  
ignoring him, but she seemed to be pre-occupied with thoughts. He wondered  
what was bothering her so much that she became so absent-minded.  
  
"Yo." He placed a hand on her shoulder, she blinked like coming out of a  
reverie. She turned the hair dyer off and placed it down as she looked up at  
the mirror to see Ranma's concern and worried eyes. "What's wrong, Sa-chan?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." She smiled to assure him. Ranma frowned  
slightly, she was hiding something, and he would find out what it is. He gave  
her shoulder a slight squeeze as her smile widened. "Alright, I'll tell you  
later." She paused as if to recall something. "Say, what did you want to ask  
me again?"  
  
Ranma frowned again, he knew what she was trying to do; she was trying to  
change subject which only meant a few things... It either meant that she  
didn't want him to worry, or she thought it wasn't important. But since she  
had said that she would tell him, then she would tell him. He would know if  
she was lying to him or not. After all, they have known each other all their  
lives.  
  
When Ranma were on training trips, he would always send postcards to her and  
on rare occasions, he would receive one from her. He always had found joy  
when he would receive a letter or card from her. They were one of the most  
important objects to him while he was training to be a better martial artist.  
And the most important and special thing he cherished was the person who sent  
them to him. He believed he was a much better person because of Usagi, other-  
wise he would turn out just like his father, which was a scary thought.  
  
He shook his head to stop himself from getting more sidetracked. Usagi would  
never lie to him, not purposely. And she would never hurt him either. That  
was why he loved her so much and why she meant everything to him. He couldn't  
imagine his life without her. And he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able  
to live without her.  
  
He cleared his throat again, "Err.. I was asking where are we meant to meet  
today?"  
  
Usagi looked up from where she had slipped her school shirt on. "Oops... I  
forgot to tell you last night?"  
  
Ranma watched as his friend walked over to the side to grab her school skirt.  
"Yea." He then added in, "Like what happens if you get detention? Or if I get  
detention?"  
  
Usagi adjusted her skirt to fit her probably before answering. Her long blond  
hair still slightly wet and remained uncombed. "How about the park or arcade,  
5:30 at latest. If not, we'll just meet here again." She reached out for a  
comb and started to comb her hair, wincing in pain at a knot.  
  
Ranma took the comb from her hands and started to work with her hair.  
"Thanks." Ranma nodded and quickly finished the rest of the job, placing it  
up into her traditional 'odangos'.  
  
"'K, I'll see you there." Ranma patted Usagi on the shoulder and walked  
towards the window. "Sorry I can't stay for breakfast." At her nod, he  
continued. "Also, remember to be more careful in future." With that said, he  
leapt out of the window.  
  
Usagi walked over to the window and closed it, sighing. "I definitely need to  
be more careful..." She thought back of what could've happened in the bath-  
room if Ranma was someone else.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ikuko sat across from her daughter at the dining table, eating breakfast.  
"Ranma left already?"  
  
"Hai." answered a irritated Usagi. She knew what would happen but couldn't  
think of any way to prevent it. She then added, "After all, he's got school  
too. And it would take him about 10 minutes to return to the Tendos by roof-  
tops."  
  
"You two sure did spend a lot of time in there 'alone'." mused Ikuko amused,  
"Anything 'interesting' happened?"  
  
Usagi decided to humor her just this once. "Hai, okaasan. We made passionate   
love in the bathroom and explored other ways for Ranma to be manly. I think  
I'm now carrying his child." She said casually while continuing on with her  
breakfast.  
  
Ikuko dropped her spoon onto her plate with a *clank* in shock. "Oh my!" She  
placed a hand to her cheek. "I'm soon going to be a grandmother."  
  
Usagi's left eye twitched in irritation; this was her mother? She then sighed  
exasperatedly. Ever since she had been getting her grades up, her mother had  
stopped drilling into her about doing her schoolwork, instead she was now  
playing matchmaker for her. And apparently it seemed that her and Ranma were  
the 'perfect' couple for each other. "Okaasan..." She said sweetly behind her  
teeth. "You already know that he and I are just close friends, almost like  
we're siblings. Plus, he already has several fiancées to deal with." She  
closed her eyes and calmly placed another spoon of rice into her mouth.  
  
"Fiancées maybe. But no girlfriend, ne?" smirked Ikuko. Usagi choked on her  
food. She pounded her chest a couple of times to get her digestive system  
working again. She had to change the subject, and now! The worse thing that  
would happen was if Shingo would appear and join their mother into the  
teasing. She was just extremely thankful that her father had already left  
that morning.  
  
She finally remembered something, "Say, how did I get into my bed?"  
  
Ikuko smiled motherly, "Your father carried you to your bed and he was  
groaning that you're getting too big and heavy."  
  
"Oh..." Usagi wondered if that was another thing that was her mother was use  
against her, like saying that Usagi is now old enough to be married to a  
sweet and honourable gentleman like Ranma... Ranma who had also climbed into  
their bathroom window while she was undressing to shower and was preoccupied  
with thoughts...  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Usagi as she finally remembered what she was thinking back in  
the bathroom. "Have you seen Luna?" She looked around, hoping to catch her  
feline friend somewhere around the room.  
  
"Oh Luna?" blinked Ikuko surprised at the changed topic. "I don't know, she  
must have leapt through the window when I opened it this morning."  
  
Usagi stared at her now empty plate disappointed, "Darn." She really wanted  
to talk to someone about her nightmare, someone who knew about her past life  
as well, if not better than her. Ranma was sweet and all, but he wouldn't be  
able to understand her nightmare as much as Luna or the other girls can.  
Perhaps she could see Rei after school instead?  
  
She then looked up at clock and shrieked, "Ahhh! I'm going to be late!!!" She  
stood up abruptly, grabbing her book bag and bento off the chair beside her  
and went to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Ja ne mama!" She ran to the door   
and wore her shoes. Tapping her foot against the mat, she opened the door   
then ran out.  
  
Ikuko sighed as she stood up, stacking the dishes together. "When would they  
ever admit to each other that the love each other, that way?" She placed  
placed the dishes down, remembering something. She ran towards the door,  
opening it as she screamed out, "USAGI!!!" She saw the dust disappeared from  
her view to reveal her daughter pausing from her sprint and turning around.  
"REMEMBER ABOUT THE DINNER!!!"  
  
"HHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" yelled back Usagi as she continued on her  
sprint and the people on the street shook their heads, muttering 'Like  
mother, like daughter'.  
  
Ikuko smiled as she walked back inside the house, closing the door behind her  
while humming to herself. She picked up the dishes from the table and walked  
into the kitchen, placing the plates straight into the sink. She then opened  
the oven to reveal a cake and her smile widen, "Almost there..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi? Tsukino Usagi?" announced Ms Haruna as she looked up from the roll.  
Where was that girl?  
  
"H-Hai!" stammered the blond hair girl as she gasped for air by the door.  
Usagi was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily.  
  
Haruna frowned, wondering if she would allow a exemption this time. Usagi had  
been improving a lot since the beginning of this tri-semester, and the girl   
haven't been late since a few months back. The Tsukino girl not being late   
for the past few months was a great achievement. For the 3 years she had had   
Usagi as a student, she would have never thought that the girl would be able   
to make it this far. Besides, she had a date tonight.  
  
"Alright Tsukino-san, I'll make a exemption this time. Now hurry up and get   
to your seat."  
  
"Arigato, sensei." said Usagi as she hurriedly made her way to her desk being  
careful not to trip, while her thoughts echoed the rest of her classmates.  
(She must have a hot date tonight.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi opened her bento sighing, she was just so glad that it was finally  
lunch time. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the tree trunk,  
feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.  
  
She soon felt the warmth disappear as she looked up, frowning. "Hi Usagi-  
chan!"  
  
Usagi then grinned, her long time best friends were standing in front of her.  
"Hey, long no time see. How have you guys been?"  
  
Umino Gurio(3) no longer wore glasses, but wore contacts instead. Usagi had   
been surprised to see the change and how beautiful his sea green-blue eyes   
were. Puberty had also treated him well, as he was now taller than both her   
and his girlfriend. Usagi smiled as she remembered how she was taller than   
the boy, now a young man in grade 8.  
  
"Pretty good," answered Gurio. (And his voice was much deeper too,) added  
Usagi. "Where are the others?" He looked around as Naru sat down next to her,  
finally the warmth of the sun was back.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Coming, I guess." She then inwardly sighed, Naru was so  
lucky to have Gurio. He was loyal and compassion, even to those who had once  
treated him horribly, calling him a geek and a nerd. "Take a seat." She  
gestured a seat next to his girlfriend.  
  
He grinned as he sat down, "Thanks Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi grinned back, "Hey, what are friends for?" Naru too, had matured a lot  
in the following years. Her wavy reddish-brown hair was now down to her mid-  
back and it seemed that Naru was now going to grow her hair even longer.  
  
She then took a bite from her food in her bento as Naru spoke up, "I'm just  
so glad that today is the last day of school."  
  
"Me too." added Usagi excitedly after she swallowed her food. "Can you  
believe that we're going to be sophomores soon? And then we'll be totally out  
of school before we know it!"  
  
"Ahhh! Don't say that!" shrieked Gurio dramatically.  
  
Naru and Usagi laughed, as Usagi asked, "Why not?" Usagi then leaned towards  
Naru and grinned, "Your boyfriend is still weird."  
  
Naru grinned back, "But that's the way I like him."  
  
The girls giggled as they watched their friend and boyfriend go bright red.  
  
Gurio then cleared his throat, "Say Usagi-chan, you got plans today? Think  
you could join us for a double date?" Usagi sobered as they looked at her  
concerned and Gurio alarmed. "Sorry, Usagi-chan. Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie." She then stared at her bento, "I'm nice of you  
to invite me to your date, but Mamoru and I just broke up last night." Her  
bento started to blur as she blinked back the tears.  
  
"Ohhh..." said Gurio, unsure what to say. "Gomen nasai." Usagi smiled at  
them weakly as Naru wrapped her arms to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan, you deserved a lot better than that jerk anyway."  
The girl patted her friend on the back.  
  
Usagi wiped her eyes then hugged her friend back, "Arigato." They released  
each other as Usagi continued, "Besides, I will be with Ranma today." She  
then grinned, "It's his 17th today."  
  
"Honto(4)?" asked Gurio as he then grinned, "I know, you can still come with  
us and bring Ranma along too as your date."  
  
"Who's Ranma?" asked a familiar voice as the trio looked up to see Mako, Ami  
and Minako. Naru grinned as Usagi groaned, she just knew what was going to  
happen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was walking in the streets of Minato-ku after a quick trip back home  
for a change of clothes. Her mind once again preoccupied with her nightmare.  
She just couldn't get the vivid images of the nightmare out of her head, it  
was just so real. The face she saw wasn't like her mother's; it was like  
her's...  
  
She shook her head and decided to go into the arcade to find her priestess  
friend. Unfortunately, when she went to the Hikawa Shrine in search of Rei,  
her grandfather had told her that Rei already left, and probably went to the  
arcade to meet someone. Usagi joked that Rei was probably meeting her boy-  
friend and Rei's grandpa's reaction was so like her father's that she  
couldn't help but to giggle at the memory.  
  
She froze by the doorway as she saw Rei... with Mamoru. She felt something  
squeezing painfully at her heart, as her eyes started to water. She stared  
down at the ground, not believing what she just saw as a drop of water  
splashed onto the ground. She took deep gulps of air trying to calm her  
racing heart as she spun around, pretending that she didn't see them. She was  
about to walk away unnoticed when Motoki called out her name.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan. Where are you going?" he asked as he approached her outside  
the arcade. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You haven't been here for  
while. The store is becoming broke." He joked.  
  
Usagi coughed into her hand as she quickly wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry."  
She apologised, trying to tremble out of her voice. And failing.  
  
Motoki's happy, friendly face turned to concern as he noticed her tear-  
streaked face, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah." She looked away and coughed again, rubbing her eyes. "I think I'm  
just coming down with something." (Which wasn't exactly a lie,) thought Usagi  
to herself. She was coming down with a broken heart. She then sobered again,  
as her friend became increasingly worried.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Motoki squeezed her shoulder gently, "What's wrong? You know  
you can always tell me."  
  
Usagi looked up at his worried face and smiled. She had always wondered why  
she had the biggest crush on him for several years. The expression on his  
face right now; the concern and worry for her. It all said that he cared for  
her, said that she was important, and she was someone. "Arigato Motoki." She  
smiled sincerely, "But you know what? As soon as Ranma comes, I'm going to  
buy myself a ice-cream and be happy."  
  
Motoki smiled back, "Well... if you're sure..." He paused for a bit and then  
grinned. "Anyways, whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here. And Ranma  
is too."  
  
Usagi looked confused. (Ranma?) Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and  
goose bumps appearing. She turned around and saw nothing behind her. She  
sighed with relief, it was probably just all her imagination. She didn't see  
the amused look on Motoki's face though and the young man behind her.  
  
Icy cold hands touched the back of her neck. "Boo!"  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed out Usagi as she jumped. She then frowned as she heard two  
familiar masculine chuckles. One from Motoki and the other from...  
  
"Ranma, you jerk!" cried out Usagi as she spun around angrily to see Ranma  
wearing his usual red chinese shirt.  
  
Ranma stopped laughing and looked at her mocked hurt as he moved away from  
her, "Ahhh... You wound me." He clenched his hand into a fist like he was  
holding a knife and he stabbed it in his heart. "Ahhh..." He stumbled   
backwards as if taking a blow.  
  
Usagi frowned while folding her arms in front of her chest, "You're not a  
very good actor." Motoki chuckled as Ranma continued.  
  
"Oh... please, no more." He placed his hand on his forehead dramatically,  
like he was going to faint, "Have you not pained me enough?" He turned his  
face away while holding his hand on front of him for an indication to stop.  
  
Usagi sighed, "That which does not kill you only makes you stronger." She  
then added smugly, "You of all people should know that."  
  
Ranma placed his hand to his mouth shocked, "Oh, my dear." He placed his  
hands on her shoulder, scolding, "You mustn't talk about such things."  
  
Motoki then cleared his throat, interrupting their little play. Ranma grinned  
at him as he draped his arm over Usagi's shoulders. "Hey Motoki, how's it  
going?" Usagi looks a little displeased with Ranma but didn't say anything.  
  
Motoki smiled, (They'll make a great couple. Better than Mamoru and Usagi,  
I'll say.) He then answered while placing his arms into the pockets of his  
apron. "I'm well thanks. And yourself?"  
  
Ranma looked at Usagi with a smile and squeezed her shoulder, "I'm great now.  
Especially now that I'm with my best friend." Usagi looked up and smiled. "I  
hope you're feeling better."  
  
Usagi nodded as Motoki decided to leave the two alone. They already look very  
much like a couple. Especially with Ranma's arm draped around Usagi's  
shoulders, holding her body beside him indicating something of the sorts;  
'she's my girl'.  
  
"Well, I better get back to work." Sighed Motoki, "The cash just won't be  
made by themselves, unfortunately." He watched as they turned to him,  
slightly surprised. He smirked, they were probably too occupied in each  
other's presence that they totally have forgotten about him. He then added,  
"And you know what they say; Three's a crowd, two's company." He grinned at  
them then went back into the arcade.  
  
Ranma groaned, slapping his hand against his forehead. "Not him too!" He then  
turned to his friend, "Say, what's upsetting you? Is it the same thing as  
this morning's?"  
  
"Iie." The question then bought back the thoughts of why she was upset in the  
first place. It was because of her nightmares that lead her to go to the  
Shrine to find Rei, then to come to the arcade. The more she thought about  
it, the more she realised that it was about the same thing as the morning's  
thoughts. "Actually... it is..."  
  
He suddenly pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. "So are you  
going to tell me what's wrong now?" he whispered into her ear. He then  
frowned as he saw over Usagi's shoulder a familiar looking man and Rei  
heading in their direction. He clenched his fists.  
  
Usagi blinked, what was wrong? Why did Ranma suddenly tense up? "Ranma...?"  
She tried to turn her head in his direction when he suddenly released her and  
grabbed her wrist, dragging her off. "Ack!" she cried out nearly falling  
forward. "What are you doing?" she asked confused. Was it one of Ranma's  
fiancées?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru and Rei stepped out of the arcade, and blinked. "Hey, is that Usagi?"  
Rei pointed to a long blond 'odangoed' hair girl who was being pulled away  
through the park by a young pigtailed man.  
  
Mamoru nodded slowly, "Looks like it." His heart ached to be with her again  
but he had to stay away in order for her to be truly happy. He sighed as he  
walked away. Maybe some ice-cream would help...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sighed with relief; that was just too close. "Come on, Sa-chan. Let's  
get some food now. My treat." He turned to his confused and silent friend.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It was Mamoru, wasn't it...?" asked Usagi slowly.  
  
"Errr... well..." stammered Ranma, scratching the back of his head. What  
should he say? His friend here was now looking really down. Was it his fault?  
Have he hurt her? "Gomen nasai." He bowed. When he looked back up he saw that  
her eyes were so lifeless. "Usagi..."  
  
Suddenly she threw herself into his arms, surprising him as she clenched his  
shirt tightly while crying, "Ranma... I miss him so much!" Ranma wrapped his  
arms around her, gently rocking her like a child.  
  
"Shhh... it's ok. Just let it all out." He stroked her back as he brushed her  
fringe away from her tear-streaked yet still beautiful face. Why did every-  
thing he did hurt the ones he loved the most? Why was he always so stupid and  
insensitive?  
  
She then moved around so that she now sat on his lap and he could feel her  
warm body pressed up against his. The very indications that she was a girl  
was pressed up against his chest. It was very rare that he would be able to  
hold a girl, any girl this close to his body without fear. Her creamy skin  
was soft and smooth as he rubbed her inner thigh.  
  
"Ranma?" He looked down at his hands and aburptedly stood up in shock.  
  
"Gomen, gomen." He then looked down in shame, "I-I didn't mean it. I-" He  
stared down at his hands in confusion, what just happened? Was he really a  
pervert all this time?  
  
Usagi stood up, brushing herself off and straightened out her skirt. She then  
looked up at him in concern, "Daijoubu?(5)" She tried to forget the sensation  
she had felt when he was touching her. Was it fear or excitement? Or both?  
Was the gods were playing a joke on her for how she acted to her mother that  
morning.  
  
He nodded slowly, "I think so..." He then looked at her confused, "I don't  
know..."  
  
Usagi then sighed, she had to make him forget about this incident or he was  
going to get depressed. "So," she suddenly grinned, "are we going to get some  
food or what?"  
  
Ranma grinned back in reply, despite knowing what she was planning, he  
couldn't just help but to agree with her. "Yah! Let's go!" Once again, he  
grabbed her wrist and they sprinted off.  
  
As Ranma took the lead and helped her along, she was once again lost in  
thought, what just happened? As she thought about it, she drew a conclusion.  
(It can't be...) She looked at the young man in front of her in shock, (could  
Ranma possibly by attracted to me, sexually?) She then shook her head, (don't  
be so stupid, Usagi. Ranma's not like that...)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed as she stirred her melting ice-cream. "I'm sorry Sa-chan. I'm so  
insensitive and such a pervert." She looked up at him surprised but he was  
looking down at his desert and his fringe was covering his eyes. He was also  
stirring his now milkshake. "I mean, what type of man would try and take  
advantage of his best friend in her hour of need?"  
  
"A manly man," grinned Usagi. She stuck her tongue out at him as he frowned.  
"Oh, and guess what I said to my mum this morning after you left?"  
  
Ranma felt a sense of doom, "Umm... what did you say?"  
  
"I said that we made passionate love in the bathroom and explored other ways  
for you to be manly. And that I think I was now carrying your child." She  
grinned as Ranma gaped at her.  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I did. And her response was 'Oh my! I'm soon going to be a  
grandmother.'" They stared at each other silencily for a few minutes before  
they both broke out laughing. After a while, they both calmed down and looked  
around to see that everyone had turned back to their own business.  
  
"Well, at least I now know that she wouldn't mind if I did impregnanted you."  
Ranma grinned at his friend as he slyly slid to sit next to her, drapping his  
arm about her shoulder. "What do ya say, Jo-chan(6)?"  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, "You couldn't take me even if you tried."  
  
Ranma grinned leeriously, while tugging at her collar. "Want to test that  
theory in the park?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Usagi placed a finger to her cheek as if in thought. "Yeah, let's  
go." They stood up and left with Ranma's arm wrapped around her slim waist,  
passing Mamoru and Rei on their way out.  
  
"I felt some vibes coming from that boy." said Rei as soon as she saw Usagi  
and Ranma was gone. Mamoru didn't said anything, he just stared at where his  
beloved was sitting. (I lost her, already?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi looked up at the young man she was walking beside with. He was indeed  
quite handsome and well built, nothing like Mamoru but the serious expression  
on his face just didn't suit him. All the jokes and games they had played at  
the ice-cream shop was now gone. She wondered what he was thinking about as a  
slight breeze ruffled through her long blond hair.  
  
There were younger children with their parents at the park, playing on the  
swings, slides and other equipment. It was a beautiful day; she just got to  
find out some way to make him enjoy it before it was all over. She then   
smiled, a idea forming in her head.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"Yeah?" He turned to face her as she swallowed, hoping that it would work.  
  
She then grinned, "Tag!" She tapped him lightly on the nose and started  
running, "Catch me if you can!" She stuck her tongue out at him as he  
grinned.  
  
"Just you wait, Sa-chan! I'll catch you!" he yelled as he ran after her. Glad  
to do something else other than think about depressing things such as his  
mother and his life in general.  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1) Tanjoobi means birthday  
(2) 'Perverted' and 'manly' is defined by the person's point of view.  
(3) Umino Gurio = Melvin, Gurio is his given name (I think...). Naru = Molly.  
(4) Honto = Really? Is that so?  
(5) Daijoubu? = Are you ok?  
(6) 'Jo-chan' = Means babe and is used by Sanosuke in Rurouni Kenshin.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I've decided to split Part 1 into two parts; It's now Part 1  
and Part 2. Part 2 continues right after Part 1. The reason for this is so  
that my chapters would have a somewhat consistant size throughout each part.  
  
What do you think? E-mail me at: bambi_star@dingoblue.net.au - Primary e-mail  
bambi_star9@hotmail.com - Secondary e-mail  
bambi_star9@yahoo.com - Tertiary e-mail  
  
You can visit me at: http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/  
OR : http://www.geocities.com/bambi_star9/  
  
Completed on: 26/11/01 


	3. Ranma's Tanjoobi: Part B completed

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission. All other ideas and characters belong to me, Bambi Star.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Ranma's Friend ***  
Part 2 - Ranma's Tanjoobi: Part B  
By Bambi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tendo Kasumi, the eldest Tendo daughter hummed to herself as she poured her-  
self a cup of warm tea. Everyone had gone out and finally she could have some  
peace and quiet [around the house]. It had been a long time since she had the  
house to herself. Ever since Ranma and his father...  
  
She paused in her humming as she took the cup of tea and settled down by the  
dining table. Saotome Ranma... aged 16, or was it 17? She shook her head, it  
didn't really matter because he was still younger than her. However, she had  
watched him grow and mature over the year, watched him always being there for  
her youngest sister, and watched him learn. Like as his own mother should...  
mother...  
  
She took a sip of her now cooling tea, musing on the past. It had been a  
while since she had last thought about her mother and been this reminiscent.  
It felt just like yesterday when she was only 9 years old and her mother was  
still hold her in her warm, comforting arms when something were to go wrong.  
Then she got sick, diagnosed with cancer. It was incurable, they told her  
father, there was nothing they could do for her mother other than giving her  
some treatment to slow down the spreading rate and extend her life. The  
cancer was already in the advanced stage and they just no other choice but  
to wait until she died.  
  
She felt so helpless; her mother was just slipping through her fingers like  
water and she couldn't do anything to stop the running tap. She swore to her-  
self that she would some day find a cure, but for the time being, she had to  
be strong for her younger sisters.  
  
Nabiki was 7 years old; she understood that their mother was going to leave  
this world. But poor Akane, the youngest at aged 6 wasn't able to comprehend  
the fact that their mother was leaving them. Akane was always the closest to  
mother, having the most attention. It was true that Kasumi had always stayed  
close to her mother, especially in the kitchen, but it seemed that Akane  
always needed the most attention. And it was Akane who took mother's death  
the worse...  
  
Kasumi sighed; her tea was now cold. She stood up and went back to the  
kitchen in hopes of replacing her now cold tea with a nice, warm tea. It  
would be nice to have some companion too. It is true that she enjoyed have a  
quiet house all to herself but it was also too lonely, and made her think of  
past times. As if the gods above had heard her simple request, Kasumi heard  
the front gate open.  
  
Kasumi placed her cup down on bench and went to greet the guest. She prayed  
that it wasn't someone who was seeking out for revenge and who was dangerous,  
she was alone and there was no one who could protect her. She felt relief  
when she saw familiar reddish hair belonging to a friendly faced woman.  
  
"Why hello, Saotome-obasan." greeted Kasumi with a warm smile, it was almost  
perfect timing too, especially when she started feeling lonely. She always  
felt warmth upon seeing the elder Saotome woman. "Please, why won't you come  
in?" She made a simple gesture for the older woman to enter while noticing  
the absence of the katana. Her smile widened, if only Ranma was here... In  
the back of her mind, she wondered what the two boxes in Saotome-obasan's  
hands were.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nodoka looked at the eldest Tendo daughter and smiled in return. Kasumi  
always had an peaceful, calming aura around her. She would be the perfect  
wife for Ranma, but the girl wouldn't be able to tame her son. She wished  
that she could have a daughter just like the young woman in front of her, so  
obedient and responsible. But Nodoka was faithful to her husband and she  
hadn't seen him or Ranma for over 10 years now. Maybe they were here now?  
  
"Hello Kasumi-chan." Nodoka smiled as she stepped pass the gates, looking  
around hopefully and listening for any sounds of activity. "Is my husband or  
son here?" In her hand, she held two boxes. One was plain, simple, white  
and just about the right size for a birthday cake. The other box was thinner  
than the first one and was neatly wrapped with coloured paper with a small  
card attached.  
  
"Oh my, you missed Ranma," said Kasumi with sympathy as Nodoka felt her heart  
drop. Of course... she did expect it, after all. Kasumi continued, "He hasn't  
came home from school yet, I'm afraid. I'm not sure where Saotome-ojisan is.  
But I know that he is with father."  
  
"Oh..." muttered Nodoka disappointed, but she was frankly just upset about  
not seeing her son, especially on this special day. "And what of your sisters  
and Ranko-chan?" For some reason, the redhead girl was always on her mind and  
she somehow always reminded her of Ranma. Whenever she came to the Tendos,  
Ranko would be there and the look in her eyes was always so despondent.  
  
"They've gone out too," explained Kasumi. "Akane is sleeping over at her  
friend's place tonight and would not be return until tomorrow morning. Nabiki  
is also out with some of her friends but is returning tonight. Ranko would  
most likely to be where Ranma is..." She trailed off, noticing the sombre  
expression on the older woman's face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Nodoka smiled to reassure the eldest Tendo daughter, "Oh, it's nothing  
really." Even Ranko wasn't here... She drew back a sharp breath, trying to  
rid of the dull pain that suddenly appeared in her heart. She then abruptly  
asked, "Did you know it was Ranma's birthday today?"  
  
Kasumi blinked in surprise, "Oh my, no." She placed her hand against her  
cheek in puzzlement. "I wonder why he didn't tell us. We could've had a  
birthday party for him."  
  
Nodoka smiled sadly as she thought, (Perhaps he has forgotten. I will believe  
that dear would not celebrate our son's birthdays especially whilst on their  
martial arts training trip. I was a fool to even allow to Genma to take my  
son away from me. Why did I believe that I would still be able to see my  
son? Perhaps Ranma is avoiding me because he hates me...)  
  
The young woman standing in front of her looked at her in confusion before  
speaking up again while looking down at the packages in her hand, "Are they  
for Ranma?"  
  
The red hair woman blinked as she was bought from her thoughts then nodded as  
she handed the packages to surprised Kasumi. "Yes, could you please place the  
top box in the fridge and give the bottom box to Ranma when he returns?"  
  
"Why don't you give it to him yourself?" asked Kasumi as she took the two  
packages. She could see the longing and pain in the older woman's eyes but  
feign innocence. It was a difficult task to accomplice but one she had too  
much experience in.  
  
Nodoka smiled politely at her host, "No, I'm afraid not. I must leave now."  
She bowed at the younger woman as Kasumi looked slightly disappointed. She  
wanted the company and she was sure that Ranma would like to see his mother  
again too. She noticed that Nodoka was clenching her purple and pink kimono.  
  
"Must you leave now, Saotome-obasan?" asked Kasumi with a slight pledge in  
her voice. "I've just boiled some hot water to make tea, and it would go cold  
if there were no one to drink it."  
  
Nodoka looked into the young woman's eyes and felt reluctant to leave.  
However she felt it was somewhat more painful to be here than back home...  
Her son was living here and not at home as he should be.  
  
Kasumi noticed her hesitation and added, "Plus, I would love the company."  
With that she smiled slightly in hopes of lifting up the older woman's  
spirits.  
  
Nodoka felt herself smiling back at the cheery smile and nodded, "Alright."  
(After all, it's better than going back to that lonely house...) Kasumi's  
smile widened as she lead her into the house and into the dining room.  
  
"Would you like some herbal tea?" asked Kasumi as she headed for the kitchen  
with the white package in hand. She had placed the other package down by the  
dining table so that Ranma would receive it later.  
  
"I'd love some," answered Nodoka as she smiled warmly, Kasumi smiled in  
return as she disappeared into the kitchen to place the package into the  
fridge and to make the tea. Nodoka looked around the traditional house like  
her own and found it more comfortable than her own house. She settled back  
as she readjusted her legs as Kasumi reappeared with a tray with two cups of  
tea, a teapot and a plate of cookies.  
  
Nodoka smiled gratefully as she accepted the cup of hot tea. Finally she knew  
what it felt like to have a family member. If only it was at her own house  
and with her own family...  
  
As Kasumi and Nodoka talked to each other about various topics, Kasumi smiled  
to herself. It may be her dream to become a doctor and find a cure for her  
late mother's cancer, but for the time being, she had more important things  
to worry about; her family, and one that includes Ranma's family too.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two friends laid down side by side on the soft green patch of grass on  
the small hill under the shelter of a tree as they tried to catch their  
breath back. They were covered in sweat with their clothes wrinkled and their  
hair all tangled and covered with pieces of grass and leaves. They looked at  
each other then laughed.  
  
"That was fun!" exclaimed Usagi as she combed back her long hair with her  
hand before she plucking up a small red flower from the ground and played  
with it. It had an exotic smell. The sunlight sneaked pass the leaves on the  
tree and bathed them in a soft warm glow. Usagi closed her eyes savouring the  
warmth as she relaxed her tensed muscles.  
  
Ranma smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed himself this  
much. He had always had fun with Usagi, unfortunately his training never did  
allow him to spend with much time with her. Unless it was in the middle of  
the night(1).  
  
"Yeah, the best!" Sure tag was such a childish game, but it depended on who  
you were playing with. Usagi had always found ways to fulfil his childish  
needs. And hopefully, he had helped to fulfil her dreams and desires too. He  
always felt a burst of endurance and excitement as he played the simplistic  
game of tag. Usagi was only one of the rare, few people that could actually  
keep up with him in a sprint. It was probably because of her daily morning  
routines of sprinting to school and her nightly sessions of being a Sailor  
Senshi and running around.  
  
He turned his head to look at her and felt a smile forming on his lips. Usagi  
looked so serene and innocent. Her blond hair framed her face perfectly and  
her lips were tempting and pouty. She had a heart-shaped face and long eye  
lashes. Her skin was soft and creamy white and her legs barely covered with  
the skirt she was wearing were long and slender...  
  
Ranma mentally slapped himself as he quickly turned away staring at the  
cherry tree above them. He sighed with contentment; this was one of the rarer  
moments where he could simply watch nature without any problems to think  
about, especially along side with his Sa-chan.  
  
Several petals of the cherry blossoms started to fall from the tree as Ranma  
watched in awe of the beauty. The movement of the floating petals caused the  
sunlight sprinkle and project their shades of light. But as beautiful as the  
event was, everything paled in comparison of who he laid down next to. His  
Sa-chan was the most pure, innocent, and kind-hearted person in the world.  
She was perfect and she was the only sole person who cared for him as much as  
she did, as if he meant the world to her.  
  
He then turned to look at her again with a feeling of happiness, joy and  
fulfilment filling his heart. He was blessed to have her. Despite all of the  
curses he had have placed upon, he was would gladly accept them all if that  
was the only way he could keep his friendship with the young woman lying  
beside him. He would rather kill himself multiple times, going to hell and  
back before he would ever want to hurt her.  
  
A scowl appeared on his face as he remembered the multiple times when Mamoru  
had hurt her because of his own stupidity. And once again had he hurt his  
Sa-chan with his stupid logic of breaking up. Ranma didn't understand why his  
friend continued to love Mamoru the way she did, but she was faithful and was  
totally devoted on her 'destined one'. It was only for that reason did he not  
hunt the damned b*stard down and find several ways to torture him into an  
slow excruciating death.  
  
He wasn't cruel or evil at heart, but if one was to hurt his beloved Sa-chan  
then he would not provide forgiveness, ever. It was only because Usagi was a  
forgiving soul that would often persuade him not to do anything irrational.  
Even if it were to be his mother, Kasumi or Akane, he would indeed make  
sure that they will regret their actions for inflicting harm on his one and  
only true best friend.  
  
"Sa-chan?" he whispered questionably as he sat up. He watched as her eyes  
fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Usagi looked up at Ranma's smiling face and she looked confused, "Is  
something wrong, Ma-chan?" She sat up cross-legged and looked at her friend  
in puzzlement. Ranma leaned close to her with a goofy expression on his face.  
She felt herself leaning backwards in fear of what he was going to do.  
"W-Wh-What is it?" she stammered.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Usagi blinked at his proclamation of his love. She then smiled, "I love you  
too, Ma-chan." She was suddenly found herself wrapped in his arms in a loving  
embrace. She blinked again, unsure what to do as she felt her body becoming  
stiff, this was too odd for her. She trapped between his arms and his  
muscular chest. She had smell his familiar musky scent as she found herself  
relaxed in his embrace and pondered on what could possibly bought this action  
on, especially from Ranma.  
  
"Mmmmm... let's stay like this for a while please." Ranma had rested his head  
against her shoulder while muzzling her neck as he caressed her long silky  
blond hair. He had his eyes closed and was simply just enjoying the feel of  
her body against his. She felt was so warm and real and delicate like a china  
doll. Normally he would have embraced her so in public but he felt the need  
to and he allowed himself to be drawn into temptation and perform the action.  
  
Usagi was a little concerned if her friend was under the influence of drugs  
or not but then decided that she would just like him be. She too had then  
closed her eyes and felt as if a warm security blanket was wrapped around  
her. She had protected, wanted, needed and most importantly, loved.  
  
Ranma was always there when she felt alone or when a crisis was to occur.  
Although, they may be separated physically most of the time, their souls and  
spirits were intertwined with each other so they were never really alone.  
They always had the other in their hearts and it was a comfort to know that  
there was really a place for each other in the world.  
  
She loved Ranma, loved him with all her heart. Yet she herself had Mamoru,  
as Ranma had Akane. But their love was different. It may not be tangible or  
visible, both they both knew that they only really belonged to each other.  
Whatever she would do, Ranma would always support and be happy for her as she  
would do the same for him. They were true soul mates, bonds between them  
would always be stronger than the ones with their partners.  
  
She opened her eyes. Perhaps she and Ranma should just run away together and  
elope. She grinned. Life was just perfect at the moment...  
  
A thought then came to her as she realised that she didn't really have Mamoru  
anymore as he had dumped her not too long ago. She sobered and bit her lip  
while hiding her face against Ranma's chest, not wishing him to see her  
tears. She snuggled deeper into his embrace for hidden comfort as she felt as  
if her heart was torn in two again. Maybe she really only had Ranma left  
after all.  
  
She slowly raised her head to look up at him and was startled to meet grey-  
blue eyes. He smiled softly at her as he gently brushed her tears away,  
while releasing her slightly. "Thinking about that jerk again, Sa-chan?"  
  
She looked down as she moved one of her arms up to rubbed her eyes with one  
of the long sleeves of her light blue cotton shirt, damping her shirt.  
"Ummm, yeah..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1) Don't even think about it, because it not what you're all thinking!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma frowned slightly, why did Usagi still think about that jerk anyway?  
That cold-hearted bastard only breaks her heart time after time. He cupped  
her chin and tilted her head up so she could look directly into his eyes. He  
searched her eyes and saw pain, hurt and longing. Longing for what, he didn't  
understand. But he would do whatever it took to remove the hurt and pain from  
her life. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to make her feel  
better.  
  
"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" They both froze, startled by his  
words. Ranma blinked back, trying to recall what just came out of his mouth.  
His mouth gaped open and more words tumbled out, "Well, umm... I'm not too  
sure how good I'll be and all..." He then laughed nervously, looking away as  
he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. (What the heck am I saying?!)  
He berated himself. He then looked back at Usagi fearfully, was she going to  
kill him? Say no? Say, he took a gulp, say yes?  
  
Usagi didn't reply and was just staring down at the ground. Ranma became  
increasingly worried, "Usag-"  
  
"Shh...." Usagi had looked up and had a finger pressed against his lips,  
"please don't say anything."  
  
"But Usag-mhhppmmmmm....."  
  
His eyes widen as he felt a pair of soft, moist lips pressed against his own.  
He saw bright sky blue eyes looking back at him as he closed his eyes, didn't  
people once say it was rude to stare? He kissed her back while wrapping his  
arms around her. He felt her warm body pressed against his, her arms wrapped  
around his neck pulling him towards her.  
  
He drank her lips hungrily like she was the water for his thirst, as they  
fell back against the softness of the grass. Ranma could completely feel  
every movement of her body under under his, feel her smooth skin under her  
shirt, her silky hair, her long legs...  
  
The invitation was welcoming but still something he feared. The way his body  
felt in reaction of hers was still foreign.  
  
Ranma pulled away breathlessly and opened his eyes, breaking off the kiss for  
air and in fear of crushing her under his weight and in fear of unable to  
control himself if they went in too deep. Her blue eyes looked back at him  
questionably. Her long blond hair framing her body shined like gold, creating  
her fair skin to glow.  
  
He watched her shaky hands starting to unbutton her shirt as his eyes widen  
again, her white bra strap was already showing. No, this was wrong, he  
quickly clasped her small hands into his hands, stopping her from unbuttoning  
her shirt fully. Others may call him an idiot for not taking this chance, but  
he still had his morals, and soiling a girl's honour were not one of them,  
nor was it for him to take advantage of a girl while her heart ached.  
  
"No, not yet," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't  
give it away from easily." He rolled off her and to her side. He turned to  
watch her, and watched as her chest heaved up with air then sunk back down  
with her exhaling.  
  
"Ranma..." he heard her whimper as she turned her head to the side, her  
watery eyes meeting his. She reached out for him and he hesitated, fearing  
that the past incident of the day may occur again. She must have seen or  
heard his hesitation as she then faced the other direction.  
  
Ranma mentally punched himself, "Sa-chan, I..." He paused, unsure what to say  
or do anymore. He felt ashamed with himself, how could've he just taken  
advantage of her like that?! She was his best friend and she trusted him! He  
didn't deserve to have a friend like him...  
  
"I'm pathetic, ain't I?"  
  
Ranma immediately sat up, confused and startled, "Sa-chan?"  
  
"I'm pathetic," she repeated. "I can't get over the boy who's broken my heart  
countless times and was just going to give up my virginity, something that  
every girl and possibly guy cherishes(2), to the first boy who offered to  
take his place. I'm really pathetic..."  
  
"Ohh..." muttered Ranma, (so she was going to do it with any other boy...) He  
then shook his head, (you baka! You shouldn't worry about that now!) He could  
hear her soft cries as her petite body trembled. He moved towards her then  
paused, did he really want to do this? He then berated himself again, Usagi  
was his 'friend' and she needed comfort now. He laid back down beside her and  
wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
He closed his eyes, and whispered into her strawberry scent hair, "I'm sorry  
Sa-chan. You're not pathetic... I'm the pathetic baka who always hurt  
everyone..."  
  
Usagi then giggled between her sobs, and he heard her reply, "You're right."  
Ranma felt hurt and was about to pull away from her when she turned her body  
around in his arms to face him, "We're all bakas in our own ways, ain't we,  
Ma-chan?" She then half giggled and half sobbed. "Each and every one of us."  
  
She then sighed and looked down. Ranma followed her line of sight and quickly  
turned his head away, blushing furiously as he released her. "I, umm... think  
you should button back up your shirt..."  
  
Usagi's blush was deeper than his as she quickly did as she was suggested to  
do. He had just stared down at her chest and she was leaving herself wide  
open. After dressing all back up, she saw that Ranma had stood up and was  
waiting for her, while holding his left arm back. "I, umm... think I should  
take you home now."  
  
Usagi stood back up and quickly brushed herself off, tieing her long blond  
hair into her 'traditional' hairstyle as she grasped his hand. "Let's go..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(2) I'm unsure of this... anyone who can confirm it?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi walked beside him worried that he was angry at her. He hadn't said  
anything since he said he was taking her home. She then realised something  
and exclaimed, "The pa..." She trailed off quickly realising her mistake.  
Ranma turned to look at her questionably. "Err... I meant to say that I have  
your birthday present back in my bedroom..." She trailed off again with a  
blush.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Her blush was gone as she saddened and stared at the ground ashamed with  
herself. It was all her fault for this awkwardness, if she hadn't acted so  
irrationally, they would've still been laughing and friends. She was such an  
idiot... How could she had allowed herself to sink that deep and act so  
foolishly because she missed the one that always hurt her?  
  
She shook her head slightly, knowing that the last thought was a lie. She  
didn't miss the person that had hurt her, but she missed the one that loved  
her. He was always there, in the times of her needs, when she needed comfort  
or a helping hand. He even listened to her complaints with a smile, so she  
couldn't understand why they were no longer together. Unless she was the one  
at fault? Maybe she was too much of a crybaby and a ditz for him?  
  
She knew if she told any of her friends her thoughts on this, they would just  
say that she was being silly and it was 'him' who was the stupid one to dump  
her as she had been nothing but faithful to him. Yet in her heart, she still  
doubted herself, wasn't it her that was just going to make love to another  
man? Wasn't she also the one who, even just for a moment, forgot about him  
and paid attention and thought about the man that was currently walking  
beside her?  
  
Her heart felt so empty, and yet so heavy as she slowly raised her head and  
stared up at the quickly darkening sky. Drops of water streaking down her  
face. Were they raindrops? She tasted the salty drops; they were her tears.  
She looked back down at the gravel covered ground, tears continuing falling.  
Why was she crying again? Why did she always cry? She was always so weak, so  
stupid...  
  
She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes again, while taking a sneak glance at her  
friend again and caught him looking back at her. She quickly averted her eyes  
and stared back at the ground again, letting her arm drop back to her side  
and was embarrassed at being caught as she allowed him to drag her home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sighed with relief inwardly, he had been watching Usagi almost the  
whole time but had just turned his head at the last second when he felt she  
was going to look at him. He still didn't understand why she had did what she  
had did, and he was sure that her present for him being in her bedroom was  
unintentional too. But he was still a little worried for would happen.  
  
He had felt ashamed with himself and was slightly disappointed at Usagi too,  
but he guessed that she had missed that jerk that much, and it caused her to  
think irresponsibly, not that he was one to talk...  
  
He sighed, hating the awkward silence and tension. Maybe he should apologise  
to her first, then they could try and work something one together. He did  
kiss her back, after all. He took another peep at her and saw her staring  
dejectedly at the ground again, rubbing at her eyes. He flinched, wanting to  
hold her into his arms and comfort her like the old times, but he couldn't.  
Not now. Perhaps not ever. The last thought troubled him as he frowned.  
  
Usagi had changed so much throughout the years he had known her, that was  
practically all of her life. She was still the younger sister he never had  
and the friend that was always there, but somewhere in between, he had  
guessed wrong about her innocence and naivety. That, or he was just always  
too blind to see what was really there. He knew that he wasn't the most  
sensitive person in the world, and he always opened his mouth before he  
thought about it, but he thought that he had always knew his Sa-chan. That  
was until now. Of course, he was at fault too.  
  
If he hadn't kissed her back, wanted to feel her body close against his, hear  
her heartbeat, then the situation probably wasn't have arise. Perhaps Usagi  
knew about his desires, or perhaps she didn't. He just didn't know anymore.  
All he knew was that they were no longer the children they were before, where  
everything was just a game and nothing more. Where there were no worries in  
the world and they had no responsibilities. He wished he had that life back,  
and he was pretty confident that Usagi did too.  
  
He took another look at her; Tsukino Usagi, aged 16... also the one known as  
Eternal Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi, a group of women who fought  
for love and justice against the evils that roamed their world. All women,  
princesses to their own respective planets in the time of an millennium ago,  
the Silver Millennium. The leader is also known as the Moon Princess,  
Princess Serenity, who wielded a powerful crystal, called Ginzuishou.  
  
All this power was inside Usagi's brooch, one that he had seen many times  
before. He had seen the crystal first-handed before as well, Usagi showing  
him in secret soon after she had required it. Usagi... how her world differed  
so much from his.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was getting nervous, Ranma had been staring at her for a while now.  
Perhaps he was waiting for an apology from her? Or something else? Maybe he  
was... No! Ranma wasn't like that! She swallowed as she slowly turned to meet  
his gray-blue eyes.  
  
"Ranma?" she paused before continuing nervously, "Why are you staring at me  
like that...?" She pulled away from him, releasing his hand. "You're starting  
to scare me."  
  
He blinked, like coming out of an reverie as he looked at her with confusion.  
"What's wrong, Sa-chan? Why have we stopped?"  
  
Usagi looked at him with disbelief before shaking her head, giggling  
slightly. "Don't worry Ma-chan." She smiled brightly at him, "Come on, let's  
go home before it becomes too dark."  
  
Ranma looked at her smiling face and nodded, smiling back while unconsciously  
reaching out to hold her hand again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed with relief as they continued their journey back to her place.  
Maybe Ranma hadn't been angry at her at all, but instead maybe he was just  
lost in thoughts. She stopped in her step, as she nudged her friend in the  
side.  
  
"Hey Ranma, that girl looks like she needs help." She pointed to the girl a  
few several feet ahead of them who just exited a shop while trying to balance  
a couple of large boxes in her arms. She had long brown hair and was wearing,  
from what they could see, a light blue dress, one that reminded Ranma of the  
girl's school uniform for his school.  
  
The boxes also looked like it was about to fall too...  
  
"Come on, let's go and help her!" Exclaimed Ranma as he started to run at  
full speed to the girl's side, dragging the flying Usagi behind of him.  
"Wahhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
People on the streets of Juuban-ku hurriedly rushed to the side to avoid the  
speedy red and yellow streak, and the blaring wailing siren.(3)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(3) This can also seem somewhat familiar to those who have seen Project A-ko.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuonji Ukyo was not happy. It seemed that everything in that day was just not  
going in her way. Firstly, today was the last day of school and so during the  
school break she would have to work extra hard to keep the customers  
satisfied while rivaling against Xian Pu and the Nekohanten in love and  
business, not to mention what other new food businesses that were going to  
open up. She would also need the money soon too to pay the rent.  
  
Secondly, she didn't get to talk to Ranma that day as Akane had punted him  
with her wooden mallet during lunchtime for some reason and he hadn't been  
seen since. She had been wanting to ask for his help in helping her run her  
business during the school break.  
  
Thirdly, her stocks at the store were running out so she came all this way to  
Juuban-ku where materials and other food ingredients were cheaper. She  
normally bought them in bulk to save some money and would dress up especially  
for this sale, but found that it was a little too cold for her dress and the  
boxes were starting to feel really heavy.  
  
She looked up at the boxes that were starting to tip off to one side. She  
wobbled around, trying to stabilize the boxes before they would fall, while  
hoping that she wouldn't trip or crash into someone else. Like she had  
thought earlier, today was not the day as she stumbled over something and the  
boxes were starting to tumble out of her hands and begun to fall to the  
ground.  
  
She gasped, trying to catch the boxes before it was too late. If they were  
dropped or be ruined, she would make a loss in her business. She watched with  
dread as the remaining boxes continued to fall. It didn't help that the  
sudden wind was also blowing up her skirt.  
  
Suddenly, the boxes stopped short of the ground as an helping hand appeared  
out of nowhere and caught the boxes that she had missed. She sighed with  
relief and looked up to thank the savior of her business.  
  
"Ranchan?! What are you doing here?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma blinked, the young woman in front of him looked somewhat familiar. He  
could see her wearing some pink-reddish lipstick and some eye-shadow. She had  
long brown hair, half pulled back and tied up while the other half was let  
out loose. The girl in front of him was very cute indeed.  
  
He tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion as he stood back up.  
Suddenly her words finally became apparent to him.  
  
"Ucchan?! Is that you?" He placed the boxes under his arm as he peeped at  
her. She still had the same face and brown-blue eyes after all. "What are you  
doing here in Juuban-ku and ummm...." He quickly looked her over, "wearing a  
skirt?"  
  
Usagi sighed while trying to get her breath back from the 'flying' episode  
that she just went through. She glared at her friend next to her before  
whacking him over the head. "Baka! It's a dress. And why wouldn't she wear a  
dress? She's a girl after all."  
  
"Hey! Whadaya do that for?!" exclaimed Ranma annoyed as he rubbed his head  
with his free hand. He then turned back to his other best friend and looked  
sheepish. "Ehm, sorry 'bout that Ucchan. That dress, err... looks good on  
you." He then rubbed his neck nervously as Ukyo blushed. Usagi cleared her  
throat and looked expectedly at Ranma who looked confused. After a few  
seconds he finally realised what she meant.  
  
"Oh yeah, the introductions." he laughed nervously. "Ucchan, this is  
Sa-chan." He paused, "Umm... I mean Tsukino Usagi, my best friend." He saw  
Usagi looking blankly at him as he realised his error. Slowly he turned to  
look at his fiancee and 'other' best friend, afraid to find an enraged  
girl wanting to punt him into LEO.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and stood out in front of the pigtailed marital artist.  
"Hi," she smiled brightly, "as Ranma said, I'm Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet  
you." She bowed, "And you must be Kuonji Ukyo, I've heard a lot about you."  
Her smile widened, she had always been wanting to meet Ranma's other friend.  
Plus she wanted to try and save Ranma from Ukyo's attack, if she attacks,  
added Usagi in her head.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ukyo didn't know what to think about the situation. She was annoyed and  
angry that Ranma had another girl who was considered to be his best friend  
while 'she' was supposed to be his best friend and his 'cute' fiancee. How  
could she really be his best friend if she didn't even know anything about  
his 'other' best friend, Usagi?  
  
She turned her attention to the blond 'girl', but the term girl didn't really  
fit her either, nor did woman. Whatever term that it was, she was still  
considered by Ranma as his best friend. Ukyo wanted to be angry with her,  
wanted to hate her for stealing her friend and fiance from her, but she  
couldn't. Tsukino Usagi just looked so innocent, and yet the look in her eyes  
were haunting, showing wisdom and evidence that she has seen more beyond her  
youth. Eyes that looked so familiar like at times she had seen with Ranma's.  
  
She smiled back. "Nice to meet you Usagi."  
  
"'Usagi-chan'." corrected the girl while smiling widely, "all my friends call  
me that."  
  
Ukyo looked at her in surprise, this girl has already considered her as one  
of her friends? She wasn't sure what or how to feel, part of her was  
bewildered and overjoyed by the fact, while the other part was suspecious to  
the girl's intentions; she had been around too many people who had betrayed  
her trust in the past. And yet another part, a very small and probably  
insignificant part of her... was afraid.  
  
As she grew up, she didn't have many friends, if any at all. She was always  
cold to people, trying to push them away from her, afraid of being hurt again  
and afraid that they will discover her past and secret. Even at the young age  
of six, she had begun to hide herself in her shell as her father's 'son'.  
There were many times that she just wanted to return back to the little girl  
she once were before meeting Ranma and his father, but she was afraid that no  
one will accept her anymore either way.  
  
Her father raised her as his son, her mother long passed away to teach her  
properly to be a girl. So she was alone in her fears and hopes, having no one  
to talk to and all she could do was to hope for the day when she could  
finally be herself.  
  
Yet there was one day where she met another girl, whose name she had long  
forgotten, even just briefly. The girl was older than herself and she was the  
first one to discover her cross-dressing habits. The girl herself was a  
crossdresser, attending the same boys school as her. She always wore  
masculine clothes and acted more like a boy than a girl. She had short  
cropped golden hair, and a gold loop earring in one ear.  
  
The girl had ran away from home, her parents displeased with her lifestyle  
and her gender preferences. Ukyo had envied her; her strength and strong  
will. The girl's parents found their daughter a few days later and daughter  
and parents made an agreement; she would learn the piano and continue being  
their daughter, if they allowed her to date whoever she wanted. They had  
agreed and Ukyo felt even more envious. The girl left soon after, but not  
before wishing her luck in her search for Ranma and giving her a new white  
cloth used to tie her hair.  
  
Through their meeting, Ukyo felt the strength to continue on her search and  
training, while using the cloth to tie her hair as a symbol of their friend-  
ship. She wasn't sure how or when they had become friends, nor did she do  
anything in particular to earn her friendship other than being herself...  
  
After pausing to recollect her thoughts, Ukyo guessed that was probably the  
first true friend she really had. One that wasn't too difficult to obtain.  
She smiled.  
  
"And you can call me Ukyo-chan, Usagi-chan."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sighed with relief inwardly, Usagi had saved him again, at least he  
thought so. Or was it that Usagi had just saved herself from Ukyo's anger  
after once again forging friendship with yet another person? He didn't know,  
nor did he care as he saw the smiling faces on the two girls faces.  
  
Of course, that was until he saw Ukyo's smile turned into a frown. He wanted  
to back away but that would make him look like a coward in front of Sa-chan;  
who was protecting him. (Protecting me?) thought Ranma confused with his own  
thoughts. He looked at the position of himself and his two friends. Usagi  
would indeed be in the way of Ukyo's attack, as she stood between him and  
Ukyo. Ranma just prayed that no one got hurt from this incident.  
  
"But I don't understand why Ranchan never mentioned you before." said Ukyo  
slightly hurt. "Especially if you are his best friend." She turned her   
attention to her fiancee while rubbing her arms, being careful not drop the  
boxes; it was going colder.  
  
Ranma quickly racked his brain for an answer, beads of sweat were starting to  
form behind his head. He knew there should be an answer for that question,  
but he came up with none. Usagi and Ranma looked at each other for a slight  
moment, as if it sparked a memory.  
  
"Oh! I think I remember now!" exclaimed Usagi as she hit her clenched fist  
into her open palm. "I think it's because of an habit back when Ranma was a  
child." She then turned to him. "Don't you think so Ranma?" He looked back at  
her with a blank face. "That as a child you didn't ever tell your dad that  
you came over to my place, because he didn't like it or something?"  
  
Ranma thought for a while, trying to recall the past as he shifted all of his  
weight to his left leg. "Yeah, I think so. Pops never did like it when I  
visited you, ay?"  
  
Ukyo looked at the two best friends and sighed inwardly while shivering  
slightly, noticing also that she wasn't the only one as the blond also   
shivered. The slight brush of a breeze caused goosebumps to appear on both of  
their arms and legs.  
  
"So Ucchan, what are these boxes for?" questioned Ranma gestering to the box  
under his arm and the ones she was holding.  
  
"Oh, they are for my resturant," answered Ukyo, "That reminds me, are you   
able to help me run the place this school break?" She looked at him   
hopefully.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment, running the possibilities of what would happen if  
he did help her. Xian Pu would find out then she would want him to help her   
too, and then Akane would find out and misunderstand and then the whole   
neighbour. He would then get swamped by all his enemies, and although he   
enjoyed the exercise at times, he would rather like to avoid it.  
  
That was until he felt a jab at his side and blinked to see Usagi glaring at  
him. He shrank away, getting Sa-chan annoyed at him was a big no-no. "Err...  
sure thing, Ucchan. I'll be glad to help ya." Usagi then beamed at him and he  
sighed with relief. Getting beat up was one thing, getting Sa-chan angry at   
him was another.  
  
Sa-chan... The image of her underneath him earlier in the day then appeared   
in his mind. The way her long blond hair was laid out all over the grass, the  
way her body felt...   
  
His face started to turn red as he quickly moved the box from under his arm   
to wrap it around with both hands in front of him. He laughed nervously as   
Usagi looked at him puzzled with his actions. He then faced his other friend,  
"Well, should we head back now to the resturant?"  
  
He cringed and hope that it didn't sound like he was avoiding Sa-chan, but he  
had to stay away from her for a while. It also didn't help that his 'thing'  
was acting up again...  
  
Ukyo blinked, "Sure." She then turned to Usagi, "You want to come along too?"  
  
The other girl looked at Ranma and for the briefest moment, Ukyo could've  
sworn that she had the look of hurt in her eyes. Before Ukyo would confirm it  
the girl had suddenly smiled brightly.  
  
"Nah, it's getting late. I better head home myself. Nice meeting you   
Ukyo-chan. I hope that we can catch up some time." She bowed at the older  
woman.  
  
Ukyo smiled and bowed in return, "I'll love that. Thank you."  
  
Ranma started to walk ahead to the direction of his home where he paused and   
waved back, "See ya later Sa-chan, and be careful!" He then looked at Ukyo,   
"Come on Ucchan, we better get back soon too."  
  
Ukyo nodded and ran after him.  
  
Usagi just sighed as she watched their disappearing backs fading to the   
night. Why did the day turn out so horribly wrong? Was it her fault? She   
decided to push the thoughts away and started to walk home herself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally! They were now all alone, with no one else to distrub them. It should  
always be like this; just as like two people in love would be. She could see   
what was soon going to happen...  
  
... She and Ranma were walking side-by-side, both content by the comfort of  
the night and silence. Each lost in their own worlds as occasionally their  
arms brushed against each other. Suddenly they stopped and turned to face  
each other, Ranma had a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"Ucchan, you know that you're the only one for me. You're only and truest  
best friend. I love you."  
  
"Ranchan, even from when I first met you, I knew you were the one..." She  
paused, something was wrong. Something in what her Ranma had just said seemed  
false. ('You're only and truest best friend.' No, I am not Ranma's best   
friend. His best friend was standing in front of me...)  
  
Speaking of which, she thought she heard Usagi calling them...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She couldn't believe how long it took for her brain to finally register what  
she had been trying to do all along. She quickly spun around on her heel and  
started to run towards the two friends and fiance/es. "Hey wait, Ranma,   
Ukyo!"  
  
They had already placed a fair distance between themselves and Usagi as she  
pumped her legs to catch up to them. Her mother would kill her if she didn't  
take Ranma home! Unfortunately wearing a skirt while running wasn't very   
helpful. Sure that she also played tagged with Ranma earlier on that day, but  
there was barely anyone there nearby. And if anyone was to see her panties,   
it would've been only Ranma... She blushed. Baka!  
  
They seemed to at least heard her as they paused and turned around. She   
slowed down in her run so that air friction wouldn't cause that much more of  
a problem as she ran, blowing up her skirt.  
  
Finally she caught up with them as she gasped for air.  
  
"What's wrong Sa-chan?" asked Ranma concerned.  
  
"I forgot that I needed to take you home." said Usagi as she looked at Ukyo   
for a brief moment. "I haven't given you my present yet." She saw that Ukyo  
looked at her confused as she wondered if Ukyo knew that today was Ranma's  
birthday.  
  
Ranma frowned a little, he didn't want to return back to Usagi's place at the  
moment and leave Ucchan... "Can't I get it tomorrow?" He looked at her   
hopefully. The real reason was that he didn't know that he was to be able to  
control himself if anything else happened. He wanted to go back 'home' to   
think about the events of the day. Unfortunately Usagi looked at him   
pledgingly with her large puppy-dog look and he gulped. He hated it when she  
looked at him that way. It didn't give him the chance to refuse her...  
  
"Pleassse?" pleded Usagi as she looked at him hopefully. "Please please   
please?" She glomped onto one of his arms and stared up at him.  
  
Ranma looked away, "Err... ask Ukyo..." he stammered as he felt her breasts  
pressed against his arm. If she got this close to him any longer in his   
current state, he didn't know what would happen. He sighed with relief as he  
felt the pressure being released as he turned to watch his two female best  
friends.  
  
Usagi glomped onto Ukyo's arm and also did the large cute puppy-pled eyes.  
"Would you mind coming along too?" She then whispered into the other girl's  
ear, "It's a surprise 17th birthday party for Ranma."  
  
Ukyo's eyes widen. It was Ranma's birthday today?! She didn't even know. She  
looked down ashamed. She then turned and look at Usagi who was smiling   
hopefully at her and then sighed. Well, at least she would be able to pretend  
that she knew it was his birthday all along at the party... Also she was   
interested to see Ranma's other friends aside from those in Nerima.  
  
"Sure, why not. I guess these stocks can wait for a while before going to the  
resturant." smiled Ukyo in return. "And I would love to go to your house."  
She then winked at the younger girl and whispered back in return. "Thanks for  
inviting me."  
  
Usagi just smiled even more brightly as she then linked her arm with Ranma's  
and they walked arm in arm towards her house like the closest of friends.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sighed, he just didn't understand women. He was sure that Ucchan didn't  
really want to go to Usagi's place... But whatever Sa-chan said to Ucchan   
must've changed her mind. Maybe it was his ego talking, but he had no doubt   
that it had involved him. He just hoped that it wasn't bad...  
  
Off to the side he heard the two girls were engaged in some sort of   
conversation. One of which his name was mentioned quite frequently. He sighed  
again and ignored their conversation as they giggled about something.  
Probably Sa-chan telling Ucchan some bits and pieces of their past of which  
had most of his embarrassing moments.  
  
He turned his attention to other matters, wondering what Usagi wanted to give  
him... She had already made him muffins the next previous and many of the   
the gifts that she had given to him in the past had either been thrown away  
by his father, been a simple birthday card or a small little thing that she  
had made. Unfortunately he didn't get many chances to always recieve birthday  
gifts from his beloved friend/s.  
  
Still he wondered what Usagi had planned for him. But whatever it was, he was  
sure that he would like and cherish it. Though one of his true wishes would  
probably never come true. That was to have a happy and loving family...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi watched Ranma at the corner of her eye. She looked as his expression  
turned from confused, then irritated before thoughtful and finally slightly   
depressed. Usagi frowned, she had a feeling what he was thinking about, as it  
was what he often thought about on his birthday. However, they were   
approaching her house now and she was sure that he would be able to forget   
about all his problems, even if only for a few hours.  
  
usagi then smiled as they finally reached her house. The lights were all off  
as planned as she searched for her house keys. Behind her Ukyo looked around  
the area with a somewhat wishful expression on her face. Ranma just smiled  
softly.  
  
Inserting the key into the lock, she unlocked the door and walked in. She   
montioned for the other two to follow her in.  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" asked Ranma confused as he turned to reach out   
of the light switch. But before he could he felt someone stopping him.   
  
"Shh... I think my parents have gone to bed." whispered Usagi as she tugged  
on his wrist. "Come on, place the boxes down and take off your shoes."  
  
Ranma shrugged and placed the boxes down. From what he could see in the   
darkness, everything seemed to be just as he remembered. There was only a   
little moonlight sneaking in through the curtains as he started to walk into  
the living room. It's been a while since he had last entered the room. He   
could sense Usagi and Ukyo following closely behind him, and something   
else...  
  
"Ranma..." said Usagi as he felt her suddenly holding onto his hand.   
  
"Hmm...?" he questioned as he was about to turn towards her when he heard  
someone else moved. On his guard he stood in front of his two friends to   
protect them.  
  
However before he could confront whomever was there, the lights suddenly all  
switched on at once with the loud ring of "Surprise!!!" and loud popping  
explosing sound.  
  
Ranma blinked back in surprisement as he didn't even feel it when colourful  
streamers were all other him. He gasped at what he saw; all his old friends  
were there. True that he didn't have many, but they were still all there.   
They seemed older and slightly more mature, but he still recognised them.  
The Tsukinos, Motoki, Naru, Gurio, and even Ryoga! They all wearing party   
hats and had bright smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but to smile back  
at them.  
  
There was a large red banner hang up across the top of the back wall of the   
room with the bright yellow words 'Happy 17th Birthday Ranma!'. The dining   
table was then covered with all different types of foods and soft drinks. He  
couldn't believe that this was all for him.  
  
He then turned to Usagi accusingly, "You knew all about this didn't you?"  
  
Usagi just stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. "What, don't you like   
it?" She then ran to stand by the rest of her family as they grinned at him.  
Ryoga was first to approach him as he punched his fellow rival/best friend   
in the arm.  
  
"Hey happy birthday, man!" He then grinned, "I think I can kill you tomorrow,  
after all, it's not like everyday you turn 17." He then grabbed the surprised  
Ranma into a crushing hug. "You're one lucky dog." He then realeased the   
poor and shocked pigtailed boy as the others but Ukyo laughed. Ukyo just   
smiled, yet she felt somewhat out of place. Everyone in this room knew Ranma  
better than she did. Some best friend and fiancee she was for not even  
knowing it was Ranma's birthday.  
  
Ryoga must've noticed her just then or saw her slight upset expression as he  
approached her and placed a birthday hat on her head. She looked up at him  
surprised as he grinned. "Hey you two, stop looking so out of place and join   
the party. We're all friends here." He then grabbed her and Ranma's hand and  
dragged them to where the others are.  
  
Soon only laughter and happy chatter filled the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally after all the excitement and the settling down, Ranma stood in front  
of his chocolate birthday cake with all 17 candles in a circle lit. He   
couldn't believe the effort that they all went through just for his 17th  
birthday. This was a night that he would never forget as he couldn't help but  
to keep smiling as he looked to his left and right. All his closest friends   
were there. It wasn't a fairly large group but they still made it all very   
special for him.  
  
"Ok, everyone together now." instructed Kenji as he waved his hand to   
signaled everyone to move in closer to Ranma to take the photo. He peered   
through the camera and set up the timer. He then ran to stand by his wife as  
they all smiled and the camera flash went off.  
  
Ranma smiled, Ukyo was next to him on the left along with Ryoga, Motoki, Naru  
whereas Gurio sat on the other side of Ranma with the Tsukinos while Usagi  
stood next to him on the right.  
  
Kenji then went back to his camera, "Ok everyone start singing. 1, 2, 3..."  
  
"Happy birthday to you!" sang the others as they all grinned at him. Ranma   
felt slightly embarrassed at the attention but couldn't help grinning. "Happy  
birthday to youuu!" He looked at his cake and thought of a wish. "Happy   
birthday dear Ranma!" He closed his eyes. "Happy birthday to you!" Ranma   
opened his eyes again with a smile and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" cheered the others as   
Ranma made a wish and then blew out the candles while Kenji took a photo.   
"Yayyy!" cheered the others again as Usagi quickly hugged him.  
  
"What was your wish?" she asked grinning up at him as he stuck his tongue out  
at her.  
  
"Now if you knew, it wouldn't come true would it?" He was then turned around  
to face Ukyo who hugged him.  
  
"Happy birthday Ranchan." On impulse she pulled him close towards her and   
gave him a passionate kiss as he blinked in surprisement.  
  
"Wooooo!" cheered and whistled the others making Ranma and Ukyo blush as they  
pulled away. Usagi then grinned, trying to rid of the unsettling feeling   
inside of her.  
  
"Cut the cake, cut the cake!" cheered Usagi as she handed Ranma the knife   
from the table. She looked at Ranma who's cheeks were red from happiness and  
she smiled. She was happy that Ranma was having fun as the others started to  
move away to get their food before moving to other parts of the room all   
engaged in their little conversations.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ukyo was having was having a great time, she couldn't believe that she had   
just kissed Ranma in front of everyone like that. But no one seemed to care  
as they had just teased Ranma and herself about the kiss but moving on to do  
their own business as if it was ordinary or nothing special. She had finished  
eating and was currently musing on the events so far.  
  
She had took many photos with Ranma of which he was smiling and she felt that  
the night was perfect. She watched him throughout the evening as he had   
enjoyed himself with laughter and jokes whilst a smile always on his face.  
She also learnt that the people, aside from the Tsukinos, in the room met   
Ranma when he was 14 or 15 years old before he left for China. The Tsukinos   
knew Ranma practically all his life, so to him, they were his family. Yet   
Ukyo was starting to feel left out. These were the people that he grew up   
with while he had really just met her for the briefest of moments when they  
were 6 years old.  
  
Despite having a good time, she knew that she didn't really belong here. She   
didn't really share the same memories with Ranma as his other friends had  
and that made her feel envious and yet guilty. Ranma was happy here, he   
laughed freely and openly showed affection by hugging various people. Whereas  
in Nerima, Ranma was rarely happy and affectionate. She knew in her heart   
that she was partly to blame for his lack of happiness in Nerima as she   
didn't do anything else but to persue him to marry her. What kind of 'best'  
friend was she?  
  
Looking at the others now where they were just all merely friends, he had   
seemed more comfortable than with his fiancees.  
  
Ryoga walked up beside her, removing his party hat and just watched the rest  
of the people having fun and eating. "It's nice seeing you here tonight   
Ukyo."  
  
Ukyo looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?" He looked somewhat cleaned  
up with his hair slightly comb, wearing some nice pants and shirt whereas his  
normal bandana and travel clothes were nowhere to be seen. He had a smile on  
his lips yet it didn't quite reach his dark eyes.  
  
"All of Ranma's friends are here." he finally spoke, "I'm kind of envious and  
I wonder why I am here if it was not for the fact that Usagi-san's parents  
found me wandering about the streets and told me it was Ranma's birthday  
today..."  
  
Ukyo took a deep breath, Ryoga rarely spoke to her, and yet she felt   
comfortable knowing that she wasn't the only one that felt left out. Yet  
her curiousity took the better of her. "Then why are you still here? I am   
surprised to see you wanting to help the others celebrate Ranma's birthday."  
  
Ukyo watched as Ryoga clenched his fists. "We were friends." Ukyo blinked in  
surprisement as he continued on. "And if it wasn't for the fact that we were  
once friends then I wouldn't have cared if it was or wasn't Ranma's birthday  
today." Ukyo had a feeling that there was a lot things that Ryoga wasn't   
telling her but she decided to keep it as that before she pushed him away  
from her.  
  
Throughout the whole time he spoke to her, he never looked at her but   
continued to watch Ranma, or moreso, Usagi...  
  
"You like her, don't you?" she suddenly asked as he turned to her surprised.  
"I mean Usagi, you like her."   
  
Ryoga looked away with his fist clenched tighter. "Yeah... I did. But that's  
in the past now." He then laughed bitterly, "besides, I doubt Ranma would   
let me take her."  
  
"Oh?" uttered Ukyo surprised at his words. She could feel a slight tension  
around him.  
  
"Usagi-san is like... Ranma's most treasured possession." With those words,  
Ukyo felt a coldness sweep throughout her body. She never had the chance to  
start with, did she? As a best friend or as a fiancee. "Without her, I think  
Ranma would become depressed as me at times. He wouldn't let anyone else have  
her."  
  
Ukyo tried to swallow down the lump in her thoart. "How do you know that?"  
  
Ryoga didn't answer her, instead he just continued to watch the girl and   
Ranma. Ukyo also followed his line of sight as she watched Usagi and Ranma   
laughing together while having chocolate cake all smothered on their faces.  
The others cheered on as a food fight begun.  
  
Ukyo had to grin and clasping onto Ryoga's wrist, dragged him with her to the  
rest of the people.  
  
"H-hey wait!" stammered Ryoga in protect when a piece of cake was thrown to   
his face with a 'splat'. He growled as he wiped it away from his face.   
"Alright, who threw that?!"  
  
Everyone stared at him frozen with their hands all full of pieces of food.  
Ranma then grinned and Ryoga was suddenly buried in foods being thrown at   
him. Everyone then laughed at his expression when he soon joined in the fun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nodoka sighed, she had waited several hours for her son's return but she had  
heard nothing from him yet. Nabiki, Soun and Mr Panda had all return, but   
Akane and Ranko too. They sat at the dining room, eating the birthday cake  
that was meant to be for Ranma in silence. Each were lost in their own   
thoughts when the phone suddenly rang.  
  
"I'll get it." announced Nabiki as she stood up before her older sister could  
and ran for the phone. Besides, maybe it was for business.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" answer Nabiki as she handled the phone. She slightly cringed  
at the laughter in the background from the calling side.  
  
"Hi Nabiki." Nabiki blinked in surprisement, speaking of the devil. "Could  
you please tell Kasumi that I'm sorry for not being able to make it to   
dinner?"  
  
Nabiki looked back at the others who were still eating. "Sure thing Saotome,   
but it would cost you." She watched as the others perked up, their attention  
now to her as she smirked. She heard Ranma sigh over the phone before taking  
a deep breath. Nabiki then continued, might as well try and gather some   
information on his whereabouts. "But today I'll make an exemption, provided   
you tell me where you are to have missed out on Kasumi's lovely dinner." From  
what she could hear, it sounded like a party.  
  
"Are you having a party without inviting us?" asked Nabiki in a teasingly  
tone. "You know how I would hate to be left out if that was so." Nabiki   
watched as the others started to make their way towards her and the phone.  
  
She heard Ranma grumble, "It's a surprise party. Anyways, please just tell   
Kasumi that I'm sorry and that I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Hey wait!" exclaimed Nabiki, "I haven't finished talking to you."  
  
She heard him sigh, "Ok, but please make it quick. My friends are waiting for  
me to open the presents."  
  
Nabiki grinned, "Happy birthday Ranma, but I think that this person who wants  
to talk to you is more important than presents." She then handed the phone to  
Nodoka who eagerly took the phone off her.  
  
"Ranma? Is that you?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma froze when he heard his mother's voice over the phone. "'kaasan?"  
  
Everyone froze from what they were doing and listened in tentatively while   
Usagi looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Oh Ranma! It's been so long! I've wanted to meet you."  
  
Ranma's body felt numb. After several weeks, months even, of hiding as "Tendo  
Ranko" just to be with his mother... he finally gotten the chance to talk to   
her as a man. He clenched the phone tightly in his hand.   
  
"As I too, mother..."  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Completed on 12/10/2002  
  
This actually finished later than I've wanted... but earlier than what I've  
expected... Procrastination from schoolwork is evil... but good for   
fanfiction writing...? *sighhhh* Anyhows, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
Sorry that I had to end it there, the length was getting a little 'too' long  
for my standard size, plus exams start in 9 days!!! =( Ja ne!  
  
E-mail: bambi_star9@yahoo.com  
WebPage: http://bambistar.anifics.com 


End file.
